Still Believe in Magic?
by Crazy-Freaky-Anonymous-Author
Summary: Of all things Harry didn't expect, being friends with a gypsy was near the top of his list. Turns out she was Hermione's penpal, a home-schooled witch. After deciding to go to Hogwarts for her final few years she walked straight into the hectic world of the school, joined the Order of the Phoenix and even fell in love with one of the Weasley Twins...this is her story. (GEORGE/OC)
1. Adrian Haw

**Hiya everybody! I've edited Chapter 1 YAY! I meant to say that Adie's character (should she have been in the movies) would've been played by AnnaSophia Robb! Also I'm sorry if people feel that I'm cutting bits out, but let's remember that I'm trying to squash 6 books into 1 story! Although I will try to keep all the major important bits :) Okeydokey please read, review, favourite and follow!**

**Chapter 1 - Adrian Haw**

Harry shot up, the whistling sound in his ears beginning to fade. He rubbed his eyes and saw Hermione standing over him. She was fully dressed.

"Hermione. Bad dream. When did you get here?"

Hermione looked around Ron's small attic room before answering.

"Just now, you?"

Harry put on his glasses.

"Last night."

His friend walled over to the sleeping Ron and shook him hard.

"Wake up. Wake up Ronald!"

Ron sat bolt up, his long finger hair flipping over his eyes. As he registered that it was Hermione and not his mother waking him, he pulled his sheets over himself.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the room muttering something about not going back to sleep. Ron gave a big yawn and lent back against his pillows.

"Come on Ron! Your Mother says breakfast's ready!"

Without another word he, and Harry, climbed out of bed and got slowly dressed. After breakfast Mr Weasley grouped all who were going to see the Quidditch World Cup and they all left the house. Harry and Ron walked at the back of the group. They could hear Hermione whispering to Ginny. Things were mentioned like "When due to arrive?" and "Will meet us on the hill." Harry wondered who they were on about.

"Hey Dad! Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

A voice sounded up ahead and the group could see a shortish man with dark, long hair and spectacles. He had a rucksack over his waterproof coat, a cane in hand and a flat cap on his head. He grinned and shouted.

"Arthur! Its about time lad!"

Mr Weasley grinned as Ron let out a yawn.

"Sorry Amos! Some of us got off to a sleepy start."

The man; Amos, chuckled.

"Kids this is Amos Diggory. He works with me, at the Ministry."

A young man jumped out of a tree. He was dressed much like the other kids, except he was older, taller, and very very handsome. Mr Weasley grinned.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

"That's right sir."

Harry smiled at the Hufflepuff seeker, who gave him one back. He heard Hermione and Ginny giggle as Cedric turned around.

The group continued on until they'd reached a large, barren hill. On the top of it was a rotten, manky, old boot. Harry looked at it puzzled. Everyone began to stand round it.

"Why are they all standing round that manky, old boot?"

George grinned as he passed Harry.

"It's not a manky old boot mate."

Fred nodded as he walked round Harry's other side.

"It's a portkey."

"Portkey?! What's a portkey?"

Mr Weasley looked over at Hermione.

"What time are they due?"

"Any second now."

Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione.

"Who?"

"My penpal. Adrian Haw."

Ron chuckled and Harry bent down over the boot. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Fred and George answered.

"Well Granger how are you expecting to take a Muggle to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Yeah the place is gonna be totally Muggle-Proof!"  
Mr Weasley shook his head as Mr Diggory checked his watch.

"Adrian is just as magical as all of us."

"Not long now. Mr Haw better hurry."

"Uh actually..."

Fred, George, Harry and Ron all looked at each other as they held the boot.

"Bet he's some specky git obsessed with books."

Suddenly there was a POP! and two people appeared at the top of the hill.

One was a grey-haired man. He had a lot of scarring on his face, one was long and jagged which started at the top of his eyebrow and vanished into his bushy beard. He wore dungarees over a checkered shirt and reminded the group of a stereotypical lumber jack. The other was a young girl. She looked about the same age as Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was also funnily dressed. Her wild, messy blonde hair was stuffed under a grey bowler hat and she was wearing a multi-coloured scarf round her neck, ripped, burnt, brown jeans, a black t-shirt, a pair of tan boots and a leather jacket. Both had a wand in hand, but the girl also had a rucksack slung over a shoulder and the man carried a large trunk.

"Ahh Arthur, Amos, good to see you again lads!"

The man's voice was a gruff as his appearance. However Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory jumped up and went over to him and the girl.

"Ah Franklin. Been a long time man."

"Indeed. Well I can't stop, just dropping Adie off. Arthur I presume your house is the one over the next hill."

"It is. You can drop off her trunk with Molly."

Ron leaned over and whispered.

"Isn't that Franklin Haw?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Fred answered.

"Yep! He's a famous trapper. He's caught tons of magical creatures!"

George nodded and grinned.

"Yeah things like werewolves, merpeople, sphinxes...man he's done a lot. Lives the gypsy life he does!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And that's why its so difficult for me to send letters to Adie."

The four boys looked at her, but then a twinkly voice approached them.

"HERMIONE!"

The girl had spotted Hermione and ran over to her. The pair hugged and then Hermione pulled the girl over to her friends.

"Everyone this is Adrian. Adrian this is everyone."

"Call me Adie! Adrian makes me sound like a guy!"

The twins whispered to Harry and Ron.

"A cute specky geek though!"

They stood and offered their hands.

"Fred."

"And George."

"At your service!"

Adie grinned and shook both of their hands. However when she took the second twin's hand, they both felt a jolt and quickly withdrew. Harry smiled at the girl.

"You must be Harry!"

"Yup!"

They shook hands and then Adie was introduced to Ron and Ginny.

"Well Adie that's me off!"

She ran over to Mr Haw and hugged him tightly.

"Bye Pap!"

The boys' jaws dropped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes even famous people are allowed to have kids you know!"

"Bye Hermione!"

"Bye Mr Haw!"

"You all have fun at the cup!"

Then, with another POP! Mr Haw disapparated. They all grouped round the boot again, slightly more cramped than before. Mr Diggory smiled.

"Ready? After three. One. Two. Three!"

Then, an almost sucking feeling came over them as the portkey pulled them away from the ground. Harry, Ron and Hermione landed flat on their backs.

"Ow!"

"Haha I landed on something soft!"

Adie held her arms up in triumph. Then she heard groans beneath her and looked down to she that shed landed on Fred and George.

"Oops sorry!"

After helping the flattened twins up, they heard laughing from overhead. Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and Cedric were all running in mid-air.

"Bet that cleared out your sinuses ai?

The trio landed perfectly. The two adults led the group towards the sound of music and laughter. Tents littered the ground and they could witch after wizard after witch after wizard, walking around.

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

They all walked through the show ground, the Diggory's splitting off to find their own tent, before Mr Weasley stopped in front of a old, brown, cloth tent. Harry looked at quizzically. Adie grinned and whispered.

"It's a magical tent! Made to look normal!"

She pulled off her bowler hat as they stepped in. Mr Weasley was talking loudly.

"Girls your room is over there! Ron get out if the kitchen we're all hungry!"

Adrian laughed as the twins repeated everything he said. They had their legs rested on the table, quite relaxed.

"Feet off the table!"

"Feet off the table."

Adie went over to Hermione and Ginny. She threw her bag onto the topmost bunk of the three-tiered bed. She heard Harry.

"I love magic!"

"Don't we all!"

After a spot of lunch and some gruelling questioning, the group decided that they knew, more or less, what they needed to know about Adie.

She was the same age as Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was a gypsy. She'd been home-schooled all her life, but her Mum and Dad felt that their jobs were too dangerous to be around so she was being sent to Hogwarts. She knew Hermione through the aid of Professor McGonagall. Plus she was also the great grand-niece of Ollivander. George and Fred shook their heads.

"Damn two famous people in one family!"

"I know Fred...I know."

Adie laughed.

"You know it's not all it's cracked up to be, being famous!"

The twins chortled.

"We beg to differ!"

Mr Weasley stood up, ending the discussion.

"Time to leave for the match!"

**Please review TTFN xx**


	2. The Dark Mark

**Hey, sorry that this is being difficult :( Here it is (HOPEFULLY) please fave, follow, review etc etc. Also THAT IS US UPDATED! XD YAY! WE CAN NOW CONTINUE!**

**Chapter 2 – The Dark Mark**

They'd been climbing up the stadium for ages. Adie and Ron peered over the edge of the banister, enjoying the rush of vertigo as they saw the crowds below.

"Blimey Dad! How far up are we?"

"We must be near the top!"

A slippery voice sounded from below.

"Well, put it this way. If it rains you'll be the first to know."

They all looked down to see Lucius and Draco Malfoy on the landing below them. Adie raised an eyebrow to Hermione, who nodded in confirmation.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box. By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

Lucius hit his son in the gut with his cane.

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people!"

As Harry, Adie, Hermione and the Weasleys turned away, the snake-head landed on Harry's foot.

"Do enjoy yourself won't you? While you can!"

Adie kicked the head off Harry's foot and pulled him away before he did anything stupid. Ron muttered.

"I hate that guy."

Everyone echoed.

"Me too."

They continued to climb until they'd reached the top of the stadium. Amos Diggory spoke lively about how they were worthwhile seats, just as something rushed over their heads. The twins cheered.

"IRELAND IRELAND IRELAND!"

"Wow!"

Adie lent over the edge if the top box as the Irish Quidditch Team flew past, their green robes glittering in the light of the crowded stadium. Harry, Ron and Hermione whooped loudly as Adie reached out to catch some of the falling glitter from the firework leprechaun.

"Whoa! Careful!"

George grabbed the back of Adie's coat as she wobbled a little. She shouted a thank you, before grabbing her omnioculars as the crowd roared for the opposing team. Fred and George shouted. Hermione clapped her hands and Ginny held onto her green hat.

"Here come the Bulgarians!"

The leprechaun exploded into red glitter and the crowd went mental as the Bulgarian Team flew round the stadium. The head of the pack did a handstand on his broom and people cheered, causing the arena to rumble under their feet.

"Who's that?"

Adie zoomed in her binoculars and focused on the man as Fred and George answered Hermione's question.

"That there is the best seeker in the world!"

A banner appeared by the seeker and chanting began

"KRUM! KRUM! KRUM! KRUM!"

A loud voice, of the Minister; Cornelius Fudge. His voice echoed as the stadium silenced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It brings me great pleasure, to welcome each and every one of you, to our 422 Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!"

They all saw the snitch, golden and shining, fly out into the arena and then the match began.

...

"Oh my god, that was undoubtedly THE BEST game of quidditch I've ever seen!"

Everyone agreed as Fred and George started dancing around about Ireland's victory. Ron jumped on a table.

"There's no one like Krum!"

Adie laughed and shook her head, leaning against the table leg. Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Krum? Dumb Krum!"

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind."

The twins lumbered around Ron. Harry grinned down as Adie stretched out a leg, tripping up Fred. He landed on the ground and George laughed loudly. Ginny mocked.

"Think you're in love Ron?"

Fred and George began to sing, chorused by Harry.

"Victor I love you!"

"Victor I do!"

"When we're apart my heart beats only for yoooouuuu!"

There was loud banging coming from outside and George commented on the Irish partying. Mr Weasley ran in, a panicked look on his features.

"Stop! Stop it! We have to get out of here. Now!"

They all knew, by the sound of his voice, that the matter was serious. Adie had barely got out the tent, and crammed on her bowler hat, when screaming people ran past her. Hermione grabbed her arm and she felt Ron and Harry behind them. They heard Mr Weasley.

"Run! Fred, George Ginny is your responsibility! Go go!"

Then they all ran. Harry kept a firm hold of Adie's arm, but as several people shoved them, he lost his grip. The last thing Adie saw of him was him disappearing into the crowd. She shouted after him and then she turned to ser that Hermione and Ron had vanished.

"Ron! Hermione! Harry! Anyone?!"

The stranded girl was carried through the waves of terrified witches and wizards until she was in the cover of trees. Blackness engulfed her surroundings.

"Hello..."

Her voice was barely a whisper and she looked around. A twig cracked behind her, Adie rummaged around in her pocket for her wand. Pulling out, she whispered.

"Lumos."

The tip lit up and her green eyes gazed about. Rustling. She whirled round and hit the back of a tree. A figure caught the moonlight and then vanished again into the dark. Then, a hand grabbed her mouth dropping her from screaming.

"Shh shy Adie it's me."

George.

"Now if I let go you're not gonna scream."

He was right behind her and felt her shake her head. Letting go of her mouth, George took a step back. Adie let out a breath, both shaky and panicked.

"Thank Merlin. Where's Fred and Ginny?"

The lonely twin shrugged.

"I dunno. We got separated in the panic. What about Ron, Hermione and Harry?"

"Same. I..i thought I saw someone, but it was too dark..."

She watched as he ran a hand through his hair and looked about. George looked odd without Fred by his side, and she'd only known him a day. He grabbed her hand and led her away from where she saw the figure.

"Where are we going?"

"No idea, but people were running this way so...why not?"

He wore an easy grin, which comforted her a little. Suddenly a green light flew into the sky and exploded. It began to form a skull, then a snake...the Dark Mark.

"Oh my god..."

George stared, as did Adie, but the mark did not vanish. The twin pulled on Adie's arm.

"We need to get out of here!"

"STUPEFY!"

They looked round when they heard screams.

"Harry?! Hermione!? Ron?!"

They heard Mr Weasley's voice. George and Adie ran towards the sound and emerged to see a group of wizards surrounding their friends.

"HERMIONE! HARRY! RON!"

The wizards turned, their wands raised, but Mr Weasley stopped them.

"That's my other son!"

Adie ran and hugged Hermione. George stopped by his dad. Barry Crouch looked around, glaring at the pair.

"And how exactly did you find us?"

George raised an eyebrow.

"Your shouting...duh!"

The Ministry official didn't look amused by George's comment. Harry frowned.

"There was a man. There."

Mr Crouch looked at him, then to where Harry pointed. The wizards took all his followers after him. All of the others looked at Harry, confused.

"A man Harry? Who?"

The boy looked down and then shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face."

Mr Weasley nodded and then put a hand on both George and Ron's shoulders.

"C'mon back to the portkey, Fred and Ginny will be worried. Let's not even begin to think of how your mother will react." 

**PLEASE REVIEW TTFN XX**


	3. Balderdash

**Hi there! I know I'm quick with these updates but that's because I have a lot of free time at the moment :( too much I feel. Don't worry to all my loyal Hobbit readers I will aim to update Tattered Feathers at some point this week :D Anywho please read, review, fave and follow this chapter…**

**Chapter 3- Balderdash**

The rest of the holidays flew by, and before they knew it, they were back on the Hogwarts Express. It clattered and rolled along the tracks. Ron was pretending to read whilst Harry and Adie played Exploding Snap. Hermione was absorbed reading the Daily Prophet as the sweet trolley approached.

"Anything from the trolley?"

At those words, Ron and Harry jumped into life, just as a snap exploded in Adie's face. She waved the smoke from her face and looked over to her friend's paper. The Dark Mark plastered the front cover.

"Ok second thoughts just the Droobles. Just the Droobles."

Adie looked over as Harry grinned at a pretty girl. She rolled her eyes as he stared at her. He came back into the compartment grinning like an idiot. She lent over and raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that?"

Ron answered with a devilish grin

"Cho Chang; Ravenclaw. Harry fancies her!"

"I do not!"

Adie snorted.

"Beg to differ."

The pair chuckled at Harry's red cheeks as Hermione looked up from the Prophet.

"This is horrible. How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Was there no security?"

Ron nodded and spoke through a mouthful of gum.

"Loads. According to Dad. That's what worried them so much, happened right under their noses."

Harry touched his forehead. Hermione lent forward.

"Its hurting again isn't it? You scar."

"I'm fine."

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this..."

Ron and Harry stared bewildered.

"Uh Hermione!"

They pointed at Adie. She held up her hands.

"Chill I know about Black! No Hermione didn't tell me, he wrote to my Dad...they were closeish in school...kay?"

They both looked slightly reassured as Hermione continued.

"...what you saw at the World Cup AND the dream."

Harry huffed, but then pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink, and wrote his letter to his godfather. Passing it to Hedwig, he opened the window and watched his owl fly out into the dark.

"So are you nervous about starting school four years late?"

They all appreciated Ron's change in subject. Adie shrugged.

"Can't be any different than learning on the road...I just hope I get a good house..."

Everyone grinned reassuringly.

"Maybe you'll get into Gryffindor?"

Adie looked at them hopefully. She really hoped that she would...that way she could stay with her new friends. At that moment the door to their compartment slid open and several people burst in, amongst them was Ginny, Seamus Finnagin and Dean Thomas, who'd they'd all seen at the cup, and Fred and George. The only person that Adie didn't recognise was a slightly plump boy with dark hair and a vacant expression.

"Neville this is Adie. Adie this is Neville, he's also in Gryffindor!"

"Hi there!"

Neville turned pink at the ears. The chatter, in the now slightly cramped compartment, turned to the previous Quidditch match. Seamus boasted loudly about Irelands victory.

"I always knew they'd do it! Didn't I say that Ireland has the best Quidditch team in the world?"

The twins agrees full-heartedly, but Ron, Harry and Dean began arguing back about the Bulgarians. Neville, who hadn't seen the match, decided to join their side.

"Yeah they're good, but they don't have Krum!"

"Krum schmum! Ireland still beat them even with that guy on they're team!"

Adie leaned over to Ginny and Hermione.

"Are they always like this?"

"No. Not always."

"But most of the time...yes unfortunately they are."

The girls chuckled and made to leave to change into their robes; Hermione and Ginny's gold and red, Adie's plain waiting to be sorted. As they reached the door, someone grabbed Adie"s arm and shouted...it was George.

"Oi wait up we need you girls' final votes! Who's better the Irish Team or the Bulgarian Team?"

Adie tried to ignore the fact that her chest jumped a little at the fact that George still had her arm, but she put it down to the rickety train. Hermione shrugged.

"They were both excellent. I suppose that since they have the better brooms, and seeker, that I'd say the Bulgarians."

"Me too."

At Ginny's vote, Harry and his group cheered.

"Haha! That's us now equal!"

Fred shouted.

"Adie still has to decide!"

The blonde girl shrugged. She gave Ron and Harry an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys, but Ireland was WAY better than Bulgaria!"

The others roared with victory and George, and Fred, wore identical grins. Adie felt her cheeks flush and then a tug on her other arm as Hermione pulled her from the compartment.

"Sorry about them...they're just well boys..."

The girls chuckled as they walked towards the toilets. By the time they'd come out, a large, brightly lit castle was in view...Adie's heart went into double-time and her stomach filled will butterflies. She went and stared out the window.

"Wow..."

Hermione gazed out of the glass too.

"I know right?"

"Is that..."

Her friend nodded. Hogwarts was so close now. Rain spattered against the windows, obscuring the surroundings, yet the castle remained clear as day. The train came to a halt.

They all clambered onto the platform as the Prefects held the doors open for them. Adie fiddled with a strand of hair as she watched students walk in the same direction, unsure whether to follow. A large man, towering above everyone, who Adie assumed was Hagrid, bellowed.

"First years this way! First years don't be shy!"

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked up to Adie.

"C'mon let's go to the carriages!"

After being driven up, by the horses carriages, the students filed into the school. Everyone in second year and above headed for the Great Hall. As Adie went to follow them, a soft voice spoke.

"Miss Haw."

She turned to see Albus Dumbledore, she presumed as everything about his appearance fitted Hermione's description of him. The old wizard smiled gently as the girl walked over, twisting her tie in her hands.

"Uh yeah that's me..."

"I know. Would you kindly follow me."

He floated down the corridor, away from the crowds, and Adie trailed behind him.

"Uh Professor...where are we going?"

"I am sure that you would rather be sorted before the feast rather than be embarrassed as the only fourth year amongst the Sorting Ceremony."

Adie could only reply with an Oh. They reached a golden hippogriff and Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at it.

"Fizzing Whizzbee."

The hippogriff began to spin and a spiral staircase revealed itself. The pair walked up it, the young girl in awe, and entered the headmaster's office. Adie spotted the phoenix, perched at Dumbledore's desk, and went over to him.

"Hello there..."

The bird chirped happily as she scratched the top of his head. The old man gave a small cough and she turned to him. He held up a battered old hat and gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"Do sit down."

Nervously, Adie sat on the edge of the seat and Dumbledore placed the heavy leather onto her head. The hat jumped into life.

"Well this is a new one, I must say...never had such a mix of talent before clever yes, but courageous...powerful and ambitious, but a loyal hardworker...hmmm this is almost as difficult as Potter, but I do believe you belong innnn...GRYFFINDOR!"

Relief washed over her as she watched her tie turn gold and red, as well as her badge fill with the signature lion of Gryffindor. Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head, lifting the hat and leaving it in his wrinkled hands.

"Good very good, I must say it will be a pleasure having you at my school Miss Haw...I expect that you'll want your timetable as well as the password for your common room?"

She nodded eagerly. The headmaster passed her a piece of paper. Adie studied her classes as he guided her out of the door and back towards the Great Hall. He turned before they reached the golden doors, the hat still in his fingers.

"Oh and Adrian, the password is Balderdash."

**YAY! SHES A GRYFFINDOR! WOOHOO! Next chapter the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs arrive and the triwizard cup blab la Mad Eye Moody the usual stuff. XD Please review etc etc TTFN XX **


	4. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

**Heya! Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and followed etc etc last night :) Was much appreciated XD here is the next chapter please review fave and followe cheers :D XXX**

**Chapter 4- Beauxbatons and Durmstrang**

Adie and Hermione were sat im the common room. Hermione was pouring over her copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 4, whilst Adie did the crossword in the Daily Prophet. Suddenly the portrait hole, of the Fat Lady, burst open and Harry and Ron ran in. The two girls looked up. ****

"Come quick..." ****

"Massive carriage...flying horses!" ****

Soon they were all charging down the corridor towards the entrance. The whole school was crowded there, watching the distant object in the sky approach. Adie and her friends shoved their way to the front and poked their heads through the gaps just as they heard Hagrid's shout. ****

"CLEAR THE RUNWAY!" ****

The giant, winged horses flew over his head and he jumped to the side with a yell. Adie heard Fred and George behind her laughing. ****

"There's something you don't see everyday!" ****

She turned to them, a smirk on her face. ****

"What? This isn't NORMAL for you?" ****

They all laughed and watched the gamekeeper get back on his feet. Someone in the crowd cried out. ****

"LOOK AT THE LAKE!" ****

All heads turned and people ran down the corridor, ignoring the outraged cries of Filch, and watched the Black Lake. Everybody jumped as the mast of a boat emerged from the depths of the water, closely followed by the body of the ship. On its main sail, there was a picture of a red dragon. ****

When nothing else happened, the excitement died a little and people began returning to their common rooms, chatting excitedly about this development. ****

The whole school was gathered once again, that evening, in the Great Hall. They saw a long line of tables, filled with wizards, behind Dumbledore. The headmaster stood behind the golden owl and began to address the room. ****

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement...This castle will not only be your home this, but home to some very special guests. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to..." ****

Filch ran up to Dumbledore and interrupted him. The two men whispered and then a few people laughed as the old caretaker ran, clutching his chest, back down the hall and out of the room. Dumbledore continued. ****

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event; the Triwizard Tournament." ****

Adie, Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned when they heard Fred and George. ****

"Wicked!" ****

"Now for those of you who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete...Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more on that later for now please join me im welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."****

At that point the doors to the Great Hall opened and a mass of girls in blue walked in. They were tall, fair-faced and very elegant. Hermione snorted a little at Harry and Ron's faces, whilst Adie covered her hand in a giggle. Even though she felt a small stab of heat at looking at the longing looks in George and Fred's eyes. ****

"Bloody hell!" ****

They, the girls, began to canter up the aisles, between the tables, releasing blue butterflies which fluttered overhead before vanishing. ****

"Blimey that's one BIG woman!" ****

Adie chuckled at Seamus' comment, but then spotted the giant woman walking after the girls. She was giant! Taller than Hagrid! Dressed in red robes with a furred trim. A young girl did a few backflips, whilst a pretty blonde twirled...then they all curtsied. The hall erupted into applause, mainly from the boys, as Madame Maxime reached Dumbledore. ****

The heat stabbing Adie's gut increased when the twins roared loudly. Dumbledore spoke again. ****

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff!" ****

The doors opened again and young men marched in, banging large staffs on the ground. Hermione and Ginny both whispered to Adie. ****

"Well they're VERY handsome!" ****

She giggled and watched them as the staffs vanished. George felt himself glaring as the girl next to him studied the new arrivals. Fred bumped his shoulder. ****

"Not as fancy as the ladies?" ****

He forced a smile ****

"Nope!" ****

Suddenly three men, one dressed in a white, furred coat, the others wearing heavy leather, marched in. Everyone gawked at the man heading the group and Ron spoke breathlessly. ****

"It's him. Victor Krum!" ****

A man blew an eagle of fire from his wand which disappeared in front one Dumbledore. Karkaroff hugged the other headmaster and everyone settled down to eat. Adie looked at Harry and Ron...the latter looked dazed. ****

"He looks lovestruck!" ****

Harry chuckled. The girls gave the Slytherin table a few glances, to see the Durmstrang students. Fred snorted, noticing his twin glaring at the table.****

"They're not THAT good looking." ****

Ginny sent her brothers an "are you kidding me?" look. Dumbledore spoke again. ****

"Can I have your attention please? Of like to say a few words, eternal glory...that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three, extremely, dangerous tasks..." ****

"Wicked." ****

Adie turned to them as Fred and George watched Dumbledore, shaking her head with a grin. ****

"For this reason the Ministry has seem it fit to impose a new rule...to explain all this we have the Head of the Department of the International Magical Cooperation; Mr Bartimus Crouch." ****

As the miserable looking wizard made his way to the front, the magic ceiling darkened and a bolt of lightening crashed. Students screamed and people ducked their heads. A jinx hit the ceiling from a far corner and everybody turned to look. ****

A man, covered in scarring, with a large staff and huge eye, with a blue iris, clumped into the room. He approached Dumbledore and Adie turned to Ron. ****

"Bloody hell..." ****

"Its Mad-Eye Moody!" ****

Hermione turned to the pair as they gawked at the wizard. ****

"Alastair Moody? The auror?" ****

Dean raised an eyebrow. ****

"Auror?" ****

"Dark wizard catcher..." ****

Adie nodded, still watching Moody. ****

"Half the cells of Azkaban are filled up thanks to him. He's supposed to be...well he's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days." ****

Moody clumped around, his magic eye whirring around. He took a long swig from a hip flask. Seamus looked at his friends. ****

"What's that he's drinking you suppose?" ****

Harry didn't look away from Moody. ****

"I dunno but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." ****

Crouch, once the excitement had calmed, continued. ****

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen should be allowed put themselves forward for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is.." ****

His voice was lost under the protests and shouting. Adie covered her ears as George shouted next to her, Fred also booing loudly. ****

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" ****

"BOOO BOOOOO!" ****

Dumbledore, looking a little irritated yelled. ****

"SILENCE!" ****

Hermione smirked. ****

"Not to happy about that then?" ****

The Hogwarts headmaster pointed his wand at the thing next to them and people awed as it disintegrated. It became a large goblet, embedded in wood, a blue flame burst into life. ****

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wanting to submit themselves into the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night, do not do so likely. If chosen there's no turning back, as from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun!" ****

Ok ok ok :) What did we think? Please review...I should update again at some time today with Moody's first lesson :3 TTFN xxxxxx


	5. Moody's First Lesson

**Hey there! I know I'd said that I would post up two chapters and I didn't….SO SOOOOORRRRRYYYY! But hey I've got two pre-written chapters and will have another one or two up later :) YAYYYYYYY! Please read, review, fave and follow…**

**Chapter 5 – Moody's First Lesson**

"Alastair Moody, ex-auror, Ministry malcontent and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Moody scratched his name onto the blackboard, threw down the chalk, and turned to face the class. It was their first lesson with the newest member of staff.

"I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, goodbye the end...any questions?"

He stared down the class, all of whom; remained silent.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts...I believe in a practical approach, but first which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

Without raising her hand, Hermione answered.

"Three sir."

"And they are so named?"

Moody began writing on the board again. Adie looked at her friend as she answered.

"Because they're unforgivable, the use of only one of them will earn yo-"

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, correct. Now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do...I SAY DIFFERENT! You need to know WHAT you're up against, you need to be prepared...you need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of you're desk, Mr Finnagin!"

Seamus huffed, muttering loudly. The professor launched the chalk he was holding towards the boy. He yelled loudly. Adie covered her hand to stifle a chuckle. Moody marched forward.

"So which curse shall we see first?"

He'd stopped in front of Harry and Ron.

"WEASLEY!"

"Yes."

"Stand!"

Hesitantly Ron got up onto his feet, not meeting Mad-Eye's eye.

"Give us a curse."

Adie and Hermione could see Ron think for a moment before lifting his head.

"Well ma dad did tell me about one...the Imperius Curse."

Moody nodded, humming to himself.

"Your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago...perhaps this'll show you why..."

Their teacher opened up a jar and took out a large spider. He pointed his wand at her and muttered a spell. The arachnid increased in size. Then Moody spoke the curse.

"Imperio!"

He caused the spider to land on Dean and Neville's desk. Both boys jumped back. Then it landed on Crabbe's head as Moody shouted encouragingly.

"Don't worry she's completely harmless!"

The spider crawled on Padma Patil's hand before dancing on top of Ron's head. Adie pitied her friend, who detested spiders, but giggled as the spider hit Malfoy square in the face causing him to squeal in a very feminine way. Harry applauded as Moody spoke.

"Talented isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?..."

He caused the bug to hit a magnifying glass, before he dangled her over a bucket of water.

"Drown herself?"

The laughter had died down. Moody bright the spider onto his hand.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You Know Who's bidding, under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?"

His voice had grown rough and he asked for another curse. Adie could only think of one as Neville raised his hand slowly.

"Longbottom isn't it? Up."

Neville got to his feet.

Professor Sprout tells me you have an knack for Herbology."

The boy nodded quickly.

"Ther...there's the..the Cruciatus Curse."

"CORRECT CORRECT. Come come..."

Moody herded Neville to his desk and placed the spider on it.

"The torture curse..."

Pointing his wand at the spider, Moody said the second curse.

"Crucio!"

Instantly the spider began to writhe and twitch in pain. It screamed and wrenched to get away from some unknown pain. Bending back on itself, the screams became louder. Adie looked away from the spider to Neville. His knuckles were white and his eyes were clenched shut. He was shaking. Unable to look at him, in this way, any longer, she shouted.

"STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM?! STOP IT!"

As if he'd been pulled from a trance, Moody looked in her direction. He withdrew his wand and the screams stopped. Neville did not move as Moody walked over to Hermione and Adie. He placed the spider on their desk. Adie avoided looking at it.

"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Haw?"

Adie shook her head. Moody looked at Hermione, as if expecting her to declare it. When she didn't, he turned his wand on the spider and said...

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light hit the spider and it was dead. Hermione glanced at the dead creature on her book, whilst Adie looked anywhere but at it. Moody spoke again.

"The killing curse...only one person had known to have survived it...and he's sitting in this room."

Harry looked up to see that Moody had edged over to him and was now watching him. His teacher took a long swig from his hip flask.

The class ended soon afterwards. Ron, Hermione, Adie and Harry walked down the spiral staircase, discussing the lesson. Harry noticed that the blonde girl clutched her books tightly against her and Hermione looked a little shaken.

"Brilliant isn't he?"

He turned to look at Ron. His friend wore a look of awe and his eyes widened as he spoke about Professor Moody.

"Completely demented of course, terrifying to be in the same room with him, but he's really been there...he's looked evil in the eye!"

Hermione turned her face bewildered.

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, but to perform them in a classroom!"

Adie looked back also.

"I mean did you see Neville's face?"

Harry hit her shoulder and they all turned to see Neville standing, gazing out a window. Hermione touched his shoulder.

"Neville?"

Her voice was quiet and gentle, rousing Neville a little from wherever his mind had taken him. Clumping approached and suddenly Mad-Eye Moody had grabbed Neville by the shoulder.

"Son. Are you alright?"

Their friend nodded meekly.

"C'mon we'll have a cup of tea, I want to show you something."

Reluctantly Neville followed Professor Moody up the stairs. Ron shrugged and then they continued down the spiral.

**TTFN.**


	6. Age Lines and Ageing Potions

**Well here is the second pre-written chapter! XD Hope you enjoy. Again please read, review, fave and follow…**

**Chapter 6- Age Lines and Ageing Potions**

Adie was out waking in the rain, she had a free period and decided to waste it getting drenched. As she walked around, she noticed a few people running inside, their cloaks over their heads. After a few minutes thought, she decided to go find Hermione and went inside. She entered the Great Hall and spotted her friend reading on some benches. Harry and Ron were watching as contestants, old enough, entered their names for the tournament. Adie pulled off her dripping coat, draped it over a bench, and sat down next to her friend.

"And you chose to get soaked why?"

The damp blonde joined the applause as a boy from Durmstrang tossed his name into the flames. She grinned before answering.

"Free period, why not?"

Hermione sighed.

"You're almost as bad as Harry and Ron."

Adie clapped loudly as a boy from Hogwarts placed his name into the Goblet of Fire. She looked round when she heard, and saw, Cedric Diggory and his friends. The Hufflepuff's shoved their seeker over the blue line and he threw his name into the fire. Adie walked round to Harry and Ron, dripping a little water onto the floor as she did so. She smirked at their longing looks.

"One day boys...one day!"

The pair chuckled and walked round the goblet, letting Adie drip dry. Loud cheering echoed and she turned to ser Fred and George charging into the Great Hall.

"YEAHHHHH!"

She joined the more vigorous applause as the twins high-fived people. The pair grinned.

"Well lads we done it!"

"Cooked it up this morning!"

Hermione looked up, smirking.

"It's not going to work!"

Her voice had a sort of singsong tone to it. George lent on the bench whilst Fred draped an arm over Adie's shoulders, leaning on her playfully. The blonde rolled her eyes as he ruffled her wet hair. George supressed a glare, for he didn't know why he felt the need to. The twins looked at Hermione.

"Oh yeah..."

"And why's that Granger?"

Hermione pointed at the Age Line.

"See this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

Adie felt Fred shrug against her.

"So?"

Her friend sat up and closed her book, huffing. Adie grinned, knowing what was about to come and whispered to the twins.

"Uh oh you done it now, prepare for some serious Hermione knowledge!"

George chuckled, and Adie felt her cheeks begin to redden. The girl put it down to the fact that she was beginning to warm up after her time in the rain. Hermione gave her a weak glare which held a small hint of curiousness, but continued.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dim witted as an Ageing Potion."

George grinned, winking briefly as his brother and Adie. Harry and Ron chuckled from where they stood.

"But that's why it's so brilliant!"

"Cause it's so pathetically dim witted!"

The twins then jumped onto a bench and shook their vials. Everyone watched, looks of amusement on their faces, as Fred and George prepped themselves.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

They smirked at each other. Adie shook her head at their antics and rolled her eyes.

"Bottoms up!"

Uncorking the two vials, Fred and George downed their potions and jumped over the Age Line. They did a circle of triumph.

"Uh you do know that you just jumped the line?"

The pair shrugged not really caring that they hadn't "crossed" the Age Line.

"Ready?"

They popped their names into the flame and high fived each other, adorable, identical smirks on their faces.

"YESSSSSS!"

They cheered for a brief moment before the goblet spirted and hit the pair with flames. Fred and George were knocked backwards and landed heavily on the ground. Adie was closer to them and peered over to see if they'd been hurt.

"Are you alr-?!...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Oh my god! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She doubled over, covering her mouth; laughing, and slid down the wall as others looked at the twins. It took everyone else, including the twins, a moment to register what Adie was laughing at. As Fred and George touched their faces, they felt the massive bushy beards and saw each other's white hair.

"You said!"

"You said!"

People laughed as the pair began to wrestle. Fred got on top of George, but then the latter rolled over and pinned his brother under him.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Hermione sat, opened her book, and ignored her friends joining in the chant that encouraged the fighting. Adie whispered to Ron.

"Three Knuts on George to win."

"You're on!"

The chanting died down and people began to turn. Adie climbed the bench and sat down behind Hermione, as Victor Krum walked towards the Goblet of Fire. His face was determined and his gaze focused. Nothing stood in his way. Fred and George gave up their squabble and stood to see the Bulgarian approaching. The second twin noted, slightly confused and angered, that Adie was watching Krum with a slightly dreamy expression...one that almost matched Rons.

People backed away as Krum crossed the line. He placed his parchment into the flame and turned away slowly. His eyes landed on where Hermione sat, alone and isolated. He watched her for a brief moment and then walked away. Adie, snapping out of her little daze, grinned at her best friend, climbed down and whispered to her.

"Ooooh was Krum, Victor Krum, watching you? Like an "I totally fancy you" kinda watch?!"

Hermione turned scarlet red a d muttered wildly as she hid her face in her book. Adie chuckled and jumped down, grabbed her cloak and began to walk out of the Great Hall. She said goodbye to Ron and Harry and flashed Fred and George a smile, shaking her head as they pulled the hairs of their beards, Fred chuckled whilst George returned it. Adie stopped briefly, looked down, bumped into a door and quickly exited the room.

Hermione noted this exchange and smirked to herself. She mumbled.

"And she thinks I'm the one getting "I totally fancy you" kind of looks!"

**Should have another chapter…hopefully!**


	7. The Fourth Champion

**WOOHOO! Here it is the next chapter XD YAY! Again and again I ask you to read, review, fave and follow this story! It would be much appreciated :) Ok ok carry on :D**

**Chapter 7 – The Fourth Champion**

The clock chimed as the last few people settled in the Great Hall. Adie squeezed in next to Ron and grinned with anticipation. Ron chuckled and loosened his tie. Dumbledore appeared by the goblet and smiled a little.

"Sit down, please."

The murmuring died a little and everyone sat so that they could see the blue flames. Dumbledore looked at them all.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting more; the champion selection!"

He swept his arm round the hall and the lights began to dim. Adie lent over and whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Oooh spooky, great for dramatics."

Harry chuckled. Then, they all watched as the Hogwarts headmaster approached the Goblet of Fire and placed his hands upon it, as if passing on a mental message into the wood. As he stepped away the flames began to crackle loudly. Suddenly the blue fire turned red and curled in on itself. Everybody jumped as the goblet spat out a piece of burnt parchment. It fluttered downwards and Dumbledore caught it in his hand. People nearly toppled out of their seats to see better as Dumbledore read the scrap.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!"

Cheering and applause erupted amongst the Bulgarians and the other schools joined the appraise. Adie clapped loudly as Krum approached the teachers, hugged Dumbledore then his high master, and then disappeared out of the room. The applause died as everyone turned back to the goblet and waited. Adie climbed down between Seamus and Fred to get a better view of the goblet as the flames turned red yet again. Dumbledore caught the second piece of parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons...is Fleur Delacour."

With much cheering, a pretty blonde girl stood and walked over towards Dumbledore. She was by far the fairest girl from the foreign school. She shook Dumbledore's hand, received an encouraging and proud grin fro her giant headmistress, and followed after Krum. Straight after she'd gone the final piece of parchment burst from the goblet. Dumbledore caught it and a wide grin spread on his face.

"The Hogwarts champion; Cedric Diggory!"

The room burst into life as people whistled and whooped loudly. Cedric beamed as he walked up the hall, bowing at some sixth year girls who giggled and blushed. Next to her, Adie's friends cheered alongside her. She stood on the bench, put her fingers to her lips and whistled. Then Cedric disappeared after the two previous champions, the roars of his schoolmates behind him. Dumbledore addressed the room again.

"EXCELLENT! We now have our three champions, but only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions...this vessel of victory...the Triwizard Cup!"

He pointed towards Barty Crouch and a cover flew off to reveal a crystal trophy. Many let out awes of approval and envy. Adie turned her head when she heard a noise. She gasped and slapped Fred's arm. He turned and watched as flames flew from the goblet and the colour changed from blue to red. A single, solitary piece of parchment flew into the air and, slowly, flew back downwards. Dumbledore caught it, muttered a name. Shock filled his voice as he spoke louder.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry sunk behind Adie and Hermione, trying to hide himself. People began to whisper, whilst Adie and Hermione stared at Harry in shock.

"HARRY POTTER?!"

Hermione shook his arm.

"Go on Harry."

Both she and Adie pushed him to his feet.

"Harry for goodness sake."

Harry edged forward, feeling a lot of people glaring at him. Adie noted that Ron was one of them. Her friend was handed the parchment and all colour went from his face. He began walking after Cedric as cries and shouts of outrage flew at him.

"He's a cheat!"

"Not even seventeen yet!"

McGonagall put a hand on his arm, a worry in her eyes, and then Harry disappeared into the other room. Dumbledore quickly ended the selection with a quick speech and soon they were all walking back towards their common rooms. Adie grabbed Hermione's arm as she walked from the hall.

"What was that?!"

Her friend shrugged.

"I don't know."

Her voice sounded anxious and Adie glanced back at the door of where Harry had vanished. Suddenly Fred and George were at either side of her, odd, but smug grins on their faces.

"Well it's nice of him to tell us he'd got through!"

"Yeah, he could've put our names in for us!"

Adie sent them a cold glare, both looked a bit startled at how sharp and mean it looked.

"Guys it's not funny! Harry could DIE in this tournament! Think about it!"

She brushed past them, slightly irritated and worried for her friend, and caught up to where Ron had just stormed past Hermione.

"What's up with him?"

"...I don't know..."

They didn't see Ron as they climbed the staircase and reached the Fat Lady. Once they'd climbed through it was all a buzz. Everyone was talking excitedly, how did Harry do it? Why didn't tell anyone? Adie settled in front on an armchair and hugged her knees, watching the portrait hole...the same questions plaguing her thoughts. She saw Ron stalking up to his dormitory and then Hermione climbing up to theirs. After watching the fire for what seemed like forever the common room began to quieten down.

"You alright?"

Adie blinked and then noticed Fred and George drop down on either side of her chair. Sighing, she shrugged. The girl ruffled the two sixteen year olds red hair and gave them a small smile.

"Yeah sorry I snapped at you guys. I was just a little shocked."

George snorted.

"A little?"

She went a little red.

"Fine then. A lot!"

Fred grinned and chuckled.

"Yeah more than a lot...your glare nearly equalled Mum's!"

"Mhm! It was terrifying the likeness!"

Adie rolled her eyes.

"Ah and if I ever meet your Mother I will relish our identical glares!"

She yawned and then gave the portrait hole another glance. Obviously Harry was taking longer than she thought. Patting Fred and George fondly on the head, she got up.

"Well night guys."

"Night Adie!"

The girl then climbed the stairs to her dormitory and collapsed on her bed. Soon she was fast asleep.

**Please review etc etc will update ASAP! TTFN xxx**


	8. Childish Behaviour

**Hey der people! I know I'm updating a lot, but I honestly have nothing better to do than sit and type away…I know my life is very dull right now :( but anyway it gives you guys, my lovely readers, more reading material! So please please read, review, fave and follow!**

**Chapter 8 – Childish Behaviour**

Adie was sat with a grumbling Harry by the lake edge. She watched Neville searching for different types of water plants whilst Harry pretended to be absorbed in his book. He'd been really grumpy after his interview with Rita Skeeter, and Adie knew that he'd much rather rant to Ron about it than to her. At this she did feel a little hurt, but Ron was Harry's best friend and, after they'd fallen out over the whole Harry being a champion thing, Adie and Hermione had made it their mission to get the two talking again.

"Amazing….amazing!"

The girl smiled as Neville stared into the jar he was holding. Harry raised his eyes from his book and looked at the other boy.

"Uh Neville you're doing it again!"

"Oh sorry."

Neville waved a hand and Harry, and Adie, turned their heads to see Ron, Ginny and Hermione walking towards them. Ron looked as if he wanted to talk to his friend, but damn boyish pride wouldn't allow. He whispered something to Hermione, who then walked up to Harry and Adie. She smiled at her friend and then addressed her other.

"Harry. Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Pavarti that Hagrid's looking for you."

Both blinked, confused and puzzled by this message from Ron. Harry peered over Hermione's shoulder whilst Adie mouthed to her. "What the?" Hermione shrugged and looked a little unsure herself at what she'd just delivered.

"Well…what?"

"Uh…"

She walked back to Ron who whispered frantically to her. Then Hermione, begrudgingly, walked back to Harry. The short space between Harry and Ron made this whole message delivering this both pointless and ridiculous.

"Dean was told by Pavarti…look please don't make me say it again. Hagrid's looking for you!"

As she turned to walk away, Harry said.

"Well you can tell Ronald…"

"I'M NOT AN OWL!"

Adie covered a chortle and watched as the three of them walked away. Harry turned to her.

"Can you believe him?!"

"It's both of you! Honestly, it's obvious that you miss each other!"

Harry glared a little, but Adie knew it wasn't heartfelt.

"I don't miss HIM."

"Liar!"

She sighed and shook her head. Then, she lowered her voice so that Neville didn't hear her

"Harry, remember what Sirius told you. "keep your friends close"…you need Ron to be there for you…he's your best friend.

Harry looked down at his feet. He'd told Adie and Hermione about his visit with Sirius…now he was slightly regretting it as Adie was using it against him.

"Well when Ron finally accepts that I didn't put my name into that goblet and says sorry…then I'll talk to him!"

Adie growled and threw up her hands.

"Honestly it's like talking to a six-year old!"

The pair eventually left Neville to his plants and walked back up to the castle slowly.

"So are you going to listen to Ron and visit Hagrid?"

Harry shrugged.

"Dunno."

"For goodness sake Harry. If Hagrid really IS looking for you and you don't see him, what's he going to think?"

This was true, none of them had visited the gamekeeper yet, and they'd been too busy with classes and the excitement of the tournament. Harry sighed and gave in.

"Fine fine. I'll listen to Ron!"

His friend smirked and patted his head as they approached the school.

"Good!"

A few Hufflepuffs, which included the likes of Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch Fletchly, brushed past them and glared at Harry. He shrunk a little under their mean looks. Adie raised an eyebrow.

"There's no need to look so mean."

Justin stopped and looked at her. It was then that she noticed the badges on their cloaks. They bore a picture of Harry's face, which then spun and turned green bearing the words "Potter Stinks" on them.

"Easy for you to say, you're friends with the cheat and glory-seeker!"

She folded her arms. Harry tugged on one of them.

"Seriously Adie it's fine."

"No Harry, it's not! You never put your name into that stupid cup and yet these guys are belittling you because they think you're out to get fame and glory!"

The Hufflepuffs sneered and walked off before she could get another word in. Adie turned to her friend.

"Harry you can't let them do that to you!"

Harry groaned and shook his head. The two of them began walking again towards the common room.

"Honestly Adie I'd rather not try to hopelessly convince them otherwise. It's easier to just leave it."

Adie huffed, but said nothing more on the matter. They walked back to the common room in silence.

Later that evening Adie was sitting with Ron and Hermione. The common room was quiet and only few people actually were awake. Hermione was still trying to get Ron to talk to Harry and Adie had her nose in a copy of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them".

"Honestly Hermione, just drop it! Me and Harry aren't talking. It's not like it's the end of the bloody world."

"Oh Ron you're best friends…why can't you support him with this! It's not like he WANTS to be a champion."

Adie lifted her face from the book.

"It's true, the day that Krum put his name into the goblet and you two were looking at it all longingly he said "rather you than me" when it came to the whole eternal glory thing…"

Ron sulked and folded his arms, knowing that Adie was right. Hermione bumped his shoulder.

"Why not talk to him after the first task?"

Adie nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah!"

The red-head thought for a minute and relaxed his shoulders.

"Fine fine I'll to him after the dragons."

Both girls watched him.

"Beg your pardon?"

Ron's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said.

"Uh…..yeah…the first task."

"You mean to tell us that the first task is DRAGONS!"

Her mouth was covered as her voice grew louder.

"Shhh Adie!"

Hermione, who'd been worried already, now looked white.

"Why? How? Why?"

Ron shrugged.

"Dunno, but that's why Hagrid wanted to see Harry. He wanted to tell him so he didn't, you know, die from the shock or something…"

His tone was meant to sound humorous, but given what was about to happen in two days, Harry was going to face a giant, monstrous, fire breathing dragon, neither found it amusing. Not amusing, at all.

**Ta da! Next chapter THE FIRST TASK! XD YAY! Ok until then TTFN…plz review etc etc XX**


	9. The First Task

**Hey sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but hey I've pre-written these two chapters! XD I hope that you enjoy them as we are now beginning to approach the Yule Ball, it'll crop up over the next few chapters! Ok ok please read review fave and follow...LUV YA GUYS! **

**Chapter 9 – The First Task**

The day of the first task had come quickly. Adie'd piled into the Quidditch stadium, along with every other student. She now sat next to Ron, who had Hermione on his other side, with the twins just next to her. A small smile crept onto her worried face as Fred and George packed up their betting sheets and watched the scene below. Adie lent over Ron. ****

"How was he?" ****

Hermione looked to her friend and shrugged. ****

"Nervous, I think, but it was hard to tell as Rita Skeeter intruded!" ****

Adie nodded and turned back to where the champions would face their dragons. George turned his head a little and noticed the girl fiddling with her hands. He frowned and whispered. ****

"You alright Adie?" ****

Her greeny-blue gaze looked at him and she pursed her lips a little. ****

"Just worried about Harry..." ****

He tried to ease her with a grin. ****

"He'll be alright. After all he is Harry Potter!" ****

As the chanting of 'DIGGORY DIGGORY' erupted and the first champion could be seen, George took hold of Adie's hand. Her chest did a little skip as he squeezed it gently, not looking away from the pile of eggs. Then they all waited and watched. ****

"THREE OF OUR CHAMPIONS HAVE NOW FACED THEIR DRAGONS! AND SO DOING ALL SHALL PROCEED TO THE NEXT TASK...AND NOW OUR FOURTH AND FINAL CHAMPION!" ****

"HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY!" ****

The crowds cheered as they saw him emerge from the cave. Then silence filled the air as they watched what he would do. The golden egg stood alone, waiting to be retrieved. Harry walked towards it before a large tail crashed down in front of him. Adie, and quite many others, jumped. Her hold on George's hand increased a fraction. ****

The dragon roared angrily as Harry bolted for the egg. It jumped and charged after him, causing him to fall and land heavily on his chest. He ducked behind a rock. Fred, George and Adie all looked over to Hermione. She was banging the wood in front if her and shouting. ****

"YOUR WAND HARRY! YOUR WAND!" ****

Faintly Harry's voice carried over the wrath of the dragon. ****

"Accio Firebolt!" ****

He vanished again behind the boulder, and George felt Adie tighten her hold again. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. ****

The dragon opened it's mouth and blew fire against the boulder. Ron's face had gone pale as he watched. A whooshing noise came from behind and some people turned their heads, just as the broomstick zoomed to Harry's rescue. He jumped onto it and sped into the air. Cheering sounded as he made a dive for the egg, but the dragon caused him to pull away. It blew fire into the surrounding air, heat blasting into everyone's faces. Harry flew off. The dragon pulled and tugged on the chain around it's neck. It broke with a resounding crack. The now free dragon flapped its wings and took off after Harry. To save himself, he flew through the teachers tent. A few cries from the staff erupted, but then he broke away. More cries happened after the dragon flew over the tent, ripping off its roof. Fred and George applauded loudly. ****

"Yes!" ****

"Well done dragon!" ****

The pair, Harry and the dragon, vanished from the stadium and all that could be heard was the occasional roar. ****

"What do you think's happened?" ****

Hermione's voice was like a whisper as the roars died away. Everyone looked to the skies, wondering what had befallen the last champion. Some looked down, thinking and fearing the worst. Then a faint whooshing sound, and smoke, plus a figure, rose into the air. A deafening cheer erupted and everybody was clapping. Adie released her hold on George's hand, to his slight disappointment, and clapped wildly. She could hear Hermione cheering. ****

"YES! YES!" ****

Ron gave a whistle, just as Harry flew into the stadium and swooped for the egg. He got it. ****

Later that evening, in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was surrounding Harry, talking and cheering loudly. Adie found it hard to see her friend through the swarm of people. Fred and George hoisted him onto their shoulders and bounced him up. Even the paintings were applauding as they did so. ****

"Yes, Harry!" ****

"Knew you wouldn't die! Lose a leg!" ****

"Or an arm!" ****

"But pack it in all together..." ****

"NEVER!" ****

Seamus grabbed the egg from he crowd, as they passed it from one person to the next, and shouted. ****

"Shut up!" ****

He gave the metal a kiss before handing it back to Harry. ****

"Go on Harry what's the clue? ****

Harry held it aloft. ****

"Who wants to see me open it?" ****

"YEAH!" ****

"Do you want me to open it?" ****

"YEAH!" ****

Beaming, he twisted the top of the egg and it burst open. A wrenching sound came from it and everyone covered their ears at the screaming sound. Fred and George dropped Harry in order to cover their ears. Finally the sound vanished as Harry sealed the egg. Adie took her hands off her ears, the sound was familiar...like something her dad had captured. ****

"What the bloody hell was that?" ****

Harry spotted Ron in the portrait hole. Fred muttered something and the crowd broke apart. Adie sat next to Hermione and watched as Harry and Ron whispered to each other. ****

"Hagrid told me about the dragons!" ****

"No no no I did, don't you remember? I got Hermione to tell you, that Seamus told me that Hagrid was looking for you...Seamus actually told me nothing so it was really me all along. Thought it be alright...when you figured that out." ****

Harry smirked and looked at Ron. ****

"Who could possibly figure that out? It's completely mental!" ****

Ron chuckled and nodded. Hermione lent over to Adie and whispered. ****

"Boys!" **  
**

**TTFN xxx **


	10. Dancing Lessons and Dress Robes

**PART TWO! Ok ok please read review fave and follow...LUV YA GUYS! **

**Chapter 10 – Dancing Lessons and Dress Robes**

"Hi Harry!" ****

Harry looked up as Padma and Parvarti Patil passed him. Adie bit into a piece of toast as the two girls gave her friend shy smiles. She rolled her eyes, spreading more marmalade onto her slice, and noticed Harry gazing over at the Ravenclaw table. He took a sip of pumpkin juice, before dribbling it all down his front as he tried to smile at Cho. ****

"Fail!" ****

He turned to face her and glared playfully. ****

"Shut up Adrian!" ****

"Oh using my full name, must be serious!" ****

She giggled and then heard Hermione complaining. They both looked at her as she flattened the newspaper. ****

"Look at this! I can't believe it she's done it again." ****

Peering over her shoulder, Adie could see a picture of Harry and Hermione hugging. Also there was a nice pic of Victor Krum posing as always. ****

"Aww nice one of you!" ****

Hermione glared at her friend and Adie quietened, though she shot Ron a look as he chuckled. ****

"Miss Granger, a plain, but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon Victor Krum. No news yet on how Harry Potter is taking this latest emotional blow." ****

Hermione looked up from the prophet. Adie shrugged and Harry sipped his juice. As Harry took another mouthful of cereal and Adie started her second piece of toast, a young boy, carrying a large parcel, walked up to Ron. ****

"Parcel for you, Mr Weasley." ****

Ron took it from him. ****

"Oh thank you Nigel." ****

The boy; Nigel, took a step back and gazed at Harry. Hermione gave a subtle cough and Ron turned to him. ****

"Not now, Nigel. Later...go on!" ****

Nigel, reluctantly, walked away. Ron turned back to see all three of his friends looking at him quizzically. ****

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." ****

Without another word, Ron began to open the parcel. ****

"Oh look Mum sent me something!" ****

As he pulled away the paper and opened the lid, they all gaped at what it was. Ron pulled it out, bewildered. ****

"Mum sent me a dress!" ****

Harry smirked. ****

"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet...aha!" ****

He held the frilly bonnet against Ron's chest. Adie covered her mouth to stop herself spitting out crumbs as she giggled. ****

"Put those down Harry!" ****

He walked over to his sister. ****

"Ginny these must be for you." ****

She looked at them indignantly. ****

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly!" ****

"What are you on about?" ****

Hermione giggled and answered. ****

"They're not for Ginny! They're for you." ****

Everyone erupted into laughter. ****

"Dress robes." ****

Ron looked horrified. ****

"Dress robes?! For what?" ****

His question was answered later that day when the whole of Gryffindor house was in a very empty Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagall addressed her house. She spoke loud as Filch tried to set up a large gramaphone. ****

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament...since its inception. On Christmas Eve night we, and our guests, gather in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered frivolity." ****

She looked from the girls, sat on one side of the room, to the boys, sat on the other. ****

"As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you, to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance." ****

Boys began to groan and girls began to whisper. Professor McGonagall held up her hands. ****

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries, I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!" ****

Adie smirked when she saw George whisper to Fred. Her eyes looked to the teacher as she spoke again. ****

"Now to dance, is to let the body breathe! Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight." ****

Ron, this time, whispered to Harry. McGonagall addressed the boys. ****

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance! Mr Weasley." ****

Ron looked up at her. ****

"Yes." ****

She stretched out her hand. ****

"Will you join me please? Now place your right hand on my waist." ****

Ron turned white. ****

"Where?" ****

"My waist." ****

Adie put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Ron turned to look around and glared. Professor McGonagall turned him back to face her. ****

"Mr Filch if you please." ****

The music started and the pair began to waltz around the floor. Adie caught Fred and George's eye as they mocked danced. She giggled and they smirked. She watched as Harry whispered to then and their grins brightened. Ron looked so uncomfortable dancing with the teacher. ****

"Everybody come together!" ****

All the girls, bar a few; Adie included, got to their feet and walked forward. ****

"Boys on your feet!" ****

George mouthed over to Adie. ****

"You not dancing?" ****

She scrunched up her nose and mouth back. ****

"Pfft no chance!" ****

He chuckled. Then Neville got to his feet. Fred smirked as he saw his twin wink over at the blonde. She playfully rolled her eyes and folded her arms. George grinned. ****

"I'll do it if you do it!" ****

"No way!" ****

This silent, mouthed conversation, continued until McGonagall had dragged all the boys, and the few remaining girls, to their feet and got them dancing. **  
**

**Will update ASAP! TTFN xxx **


	11. Getting a Date

**Hey hey! This is me updating ASAP! XD Sooooooooo please please please fave, follow and REVIEW...i would love to know how you think the story's going and what you think of Adrian's character...ok? ok :) **

**Chapter 11 – Getting a Date**

As Adie scribbled in her book for Professor Snape, she reflected on the past few days. Everyone had gone ball crazy! Boys now tailed after the girls of Beauxbatons whilst a gaggle of girls followed Krum wherever he went. Adie had noticed that the Durmstrang champion had been going to the library a lot lately...very mysterious. So far no one had asked her to the ball and she wasn't bothered by it, but she knew that she didn't want to go alone.

She flipped a page and began scribbling again.

"This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates."

She didn't tell Ron that no one had asked her yet, so she was also dateless. It would be weird going with either Ron or Harry. Both she and Harry smirked as Snape shoved Ron's head back down. He leaned over to Harry.

"Well us and Neville."

"Yeah, but, then again he can take himself."

Adie leaned over and whispered.

"Haven't you heard?"

Both Harry and Ron looked stumped, so she took it as a no. Hermione filled the blanks for them.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone."

Ron sighed.

"Well now I'm really depressed."

Adie felt Fred move next to her and saw a piece of paper float over to Ron. She gave the twin a quizzical look. Ron frowned as he read the note.

"Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone."

She smirked as Ron lent over.

"Who you going with then?"

Fred threw a piece of scrunched up paper towards Angelina Johnson. She looked round, eyebrows raised.

"Angelina?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Adie forced down a laugh as she watched Fred mime dancing and then point to himself. Angelina nodded and lent her head on her hand.

"Yeah alright."

As Fred winked at their younger brother, George looked over at the blonde next to him. He wondered whether or not she'd been asked by anyone...then wondered why he cared. He quickly lowered his head, to avoid blushing, as Adie noticed him staring. Fred nudged his twin.

"What?"

George watched as his brother's eyes flicked to Adrian, then to him, then his eyebrows went up and he mouthed.

"You thinking of asking her?"

He shrugged. All three of them looked round as Ron spoke again.

"Oi, Hermione. You're a girl."

Hermione looked up at him, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Oh well spotted."

Adie opened her mouth and Harry tugged on his arm. They'd both spotted Snape walking back towards them.

"Come with one us?"

He tried to do what Fred did, but failed miserably. Snape hit both him and Harry on the head, narrowly missing Hermione.

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad."

Adie's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly. Wrong move Ron! Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I won't be going alone, because believe it or not somebody's asked me!"

She stood and handed her book to Snape. Then she stormed to get her things and hissed to Ron.

"And I said yes!"

The Hermione swept from the room. Ron looked to Harry and Adie.

"Bloody hell. She's lying right?"

Adie shrugged.

"If you say so."

"Look we've just got to grit our teeth and do it."

Adie smirked as Snape stood behind them both. Ron continued to talk until the professor grabbed them by the hair and shoved their heads down. She finished her notes soon after and handed her work in.

"I'll see you guys back in the common room. Good luck with your dates."

She then walked out of the Great Hall and back to the common room. After she'd gone Fred gestured with his head for George to follow.

Adie was doing some more scribbling later that afternoon as snow began to fall. This time she was writing a letter to her family. She had no idea where they where, but she knew that her dad's owl; Columbus, would find them easily enough. The eagle owl nudged her shoulder with his head and hooted quietly. Adie giggled and stroked his chest feathers.

"I know I know, you're an impatient so-and-so! If you're hungry go to the Owlery!"

Columbus ruffled his feathers and hooted, but didn't move from his perch on the back of the chair. As she finished her letter and attached it to the owl's leg, Adie heard the Fat Lady's picture open. She looked up as she patted Columbus on the head to see George walking into the room. She raised an eyebrow at the lack of Fred by his side...he looked naked and alone without him. Adie looked back to Columbus as George walked over to her. He sat down on the opposite chair.

"Whatcha doing?"

Adie looked up and smiled.

"Just double checking my letter's attached properly."

George nodded.

"He's a cutie!"

He stretched out a hand to stroke the owl, but the bird nipped at his fingers and seemed to glare at him. Adie laughed loudly as he swore.

"Bloody bird!"

"Then don't call him cute!"

She prodded his chest, then flicked his forehead. Then she turned to Columbus.

"Alright you, off you go...get fed then get out of here!"

Slightly offended looking, the owl took off and flew out an open window. Adie then turned back to George who was sucking on his finger.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...so..."

"Soooo..."

Well it was a start...George had never any difficulty talking to people, he even had a good conversation with Hermione from time to time...so why was it that he was panicky about asking Adie to a dance?

"Uh George did you want something?"

"Yeah..well...no...I mean yeah...gah...alright alright do you wanna go to the Yule Ball with me? There I said it!"

Adie blinked. Had she heard right? George, Ron's older brother, had just asked her to the ball? George's red face and shy look confirmed that he in fact did. Embarrassed and completely confused, George got up to leave.

"Sure!"

"What?"

"Well you're the first person to ask me, and I would like to go with you."

George looked at her.

"You sure it won't be to awkward?"

She shook her head.

"No, it'll be fun!"

He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, good...great...well I'll see you then."

"Ok."

"Ok!"

As George walked up to his dorm, Adie noticed how Harry and Hermione had entered the common room. She walked over to them and raised an eyebrow at Harry's miserable look.

"Why so glum Harry?"

Not looking up from her book, Hermione answered.

"Cho has already got a date for the ball."

"Oh."

She ruffled Harry's hair and lifted his legs to sit on the sofa. She didn't want to make him feel worse by telling him she'd just got a date, so folded her arms and kept quiet. Suddenly the door opened and Ron was lead in by some girls, Ginny included. Harry sat up.

"What happened to you?"

"Ron's just asked Fleur Delacour out!"

They all gathered round Ron, who was white as a sheet and listened as he recounted the event.

"She was just walking by, you know how I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it, it just all spilt out."

Ginny frowned.

"Actually he sort of screamed at her, it was rather frightening."

Just then, as Ron admitted his total lack of way with the opposite gender, the Patil twins walked past the group. Adie nudged Harry and he looked up.

"Hi Harry!"

"Ask them! I know that they don't have dates!"

He blinked and then ran after them.

"Hey!"

**Please review! Will update ASAP! TTFN xxx**


	12. The Yule Ball

**SORRY IT'S SO LATE :) Please read, review fave and follow!**

**Chapter 12 – The Yule Ball**

Fred laughed as he watched his twin flattening his hair again. It had started with straightening his tie, then shrugging his jacket, and now the hair. Couple after couple had been and gone into the Great Hall and yet there was still no sign of Adrian. Angelina was waiting for Fred just inside the hall.

"Calm down Georgie!"

"What?! I am calm...I'm totally calm never been calmer!"

Ron and Harry emerged, dressed in their formal attire; Ron looking rather pitiful in his lacy get up. The pair walked over to Fred and his ever so not calm twin.

"Wow Ron, you look like Great Aunt Tessie!"

The younger Weasley glared weakly. The Patils exited the hall and walked up to their dates. Padma frowned at Ron, but said nothing other than he was dashing. George looked at Harry and Pavarti.

"Have you seen Adie?"

Harry nodded.

"Yup she's just coming."

As if summoned they all heard the tapping of heels against the stone steps and looked up. George felt his jaw go slack and his eyes widen.

Adie was wearing a gorgeous violet coloured dress, embroidered with red crystals and with an underlying ruffle petticoat. Her hair had been pulled out and neatened, from its usually tatty mess, and tied into a wavy ponytail. Some loose hairs had escaped though, and she finished the look with a light layer of makeup and a ribbon necklace.

"Hey sorry I'm late, but it's really hard climbing stairs in heels."

She met George's eye and lowered her head to hide a blush. Fred smirked.

"Well well the gypsy does clean up rather well!"

Adie chuckled.

"Well one must make an effort so not to be a babbling, bumbling baboon!"

She caught sight of Ron and Harry.

"I must say Harry you're looking very handsome in that white bow tie!...uh...nice bonnet Ron!"

"Yes we've established I've got a bonnet, can we just drop it?"

He grabbed Padma's arm and dragged her into the Great Hall. Fred then left to join Angelina. Adie shook her head as she saw Harry gazing over at Cho. Honestly the poor guy was lovesick. She took a quick glance at George, who was looking very charming and handsome in his dark red dress-robes and gold tie.

"You look amazing by the way..."

Adie felt her cheeks redden.

"Not too bad yourself Georgie!"

Professor McGonagall suddenly emerged and began talking to Harry. George jerked his head towards the sound of the Great Hall.

"Shall we then?"

Adie smiled and took his outstretched arm.

"Ok."

Her heart was stammering as they walked into the hall. The pair blended into the crowd and moved towards the far side of the hall. Adie stared up and marvelled at the grand ice sculptures.

"Wow they're amazing!"

Her hair fell back as she tilted her neck further to stare up as crystal white flakes filled the enchanted sky. George smiled as he watched her grey eyes gaze around in wonder. The band began to move as they readied their instruments and soon a loud tune was playing as the doors opened and the four champions walked in.

"Holy goblin crap!"

Adie covered her mouth and George laughed. Hermione, looking dazzling in a pink, wavy dress, had just walked in arm in arm with Victor Krum. George bent over and whispered in Adie's ear. His voice was rough and his lips grazed her ear, causing both of them to supress shivers.

"Not really the best choice of words."

"I..i know that, but I didn't know that HE had asked Hermione."

She gestured to Krum who now twirled his partner effortlessly. Both of them considered this for a moment before looking at the other couples. Adie spoke.

"Fleur looks very beautiful doesn't she?"

The jealousy in her voice was masked by awe and envy. George noted how her eyes held mixed emotions as she watched the Beauxbatons champion.

"Well tonight you, and every other girl here, are just as beautiful as she is."

It was a soppy comment, but he found the way her cheeks flushed, and an embarrassed smile crept onto her face, worth the soppiness. Adie slapped his chest playfully.

"You adorable so-and-so!"

They both chuckled as Harry and Pavarti danced past them, both looking a little awkward. Other couples now began stepping onto the floor. This included Ginny and Neville, a few professors and a lot of other students. George spotted Fred and Angelina dancing on the opposite side of the hall. Feeling a burst of small, ridiculous courage he took Adie's hand and pulled her onto the floor, in amongst the throng of people. Slightly surprised, she tried to avoid standing in anyone's feet.

"You didn't seriously think I'd let you come to this thing and NOT dance?"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh how silly of me, I must've agreed to go with the wrong person as it was obviously my intention to stand over there all evening!"

They both grinned, but nerves battered within as George placed his hand on Adie's waist, just above her hip, and Adie laid her hand on his shoulder. The pair begun to dance with the others, falling into perfect sync with the steps.

"I'm surprised you or Fred can remember this!"

George looked down at her.

"Well when McGonagall is watching we kinda have to learn stuff."

The group dance did another twirl before the lights of the hall darkened and everyone stopped dancing. A voice, from the stage yelled.

"ARE YOU READY?"

"Move your body like a hairy troll. Learning to rock and roll...Spin around like a crazy elf, dancing by himself."

Adie beamed as her favourite band, EVER, "The Weird Sisters" played on stage. The time of dance now was lively and more upbeat. Professor Flitwick could be seen being passed over all the students. He laughed and whooped as he travelled over the student body.

George laughed loudly as he watched Adie dance, her hair now returning to its natural, wild state, and a beaming smile on her face. He twirled her fast and they both giggled as the chorus blared. Next to them Hermione and Victor were boogieing. The music ended and Adie had her hands on both of George's shoulders. They stared at each other for a minute, then Adie quickly spotted Ron and Harry. She distanced herself from George a little.

"Uh I'm just going to see Harry and Ron."

"..Ok.."

Adie rushed past him, placing a hand to her heated face, which was red not from the dancing. She tucked a strand behind her hair and shook the thought of how deep, George's hazel eyes were. She sat down next to her friends.

"Hey Adie."

"Hi Harry, Ron. Having a good time?"

Both shrugged. Hermione and Victor pushed from the crowds and Hermione turned to her friends. A wide smile spread on her face, causing Adie and Harry to smile, but Ron to frown all the more deeper.

"Hot in here isn't it? Victor gone to go and get drinks care to join us?"

Ron's voice was cold and icy. Adie frowned at the tone of it.

"No, we'd not care to join you and Victor!"

Hermione leaned over.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang, you're fraternizing with the enemy."

"The enemy?! Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides the whole point of this is International Magical Cooperation...to make friends!"

Rom snorted. Both Harry and Adie looked at each other, afraid of what the huffy teen would say next.

"I think he's got lot more than friendship on his mind."

At that Hermione stood up, looked like she was going to say something, but then thought better of it. She stormed off. Padma leaned over to Ron.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?"

Her answer was a shake of the head and then she too left them. Adie slapped Ron's arm.

"What was that for?!"

"You need to apologize to Hermione! So what about Victor she's your friend! Now get a grip...tonight is supposed to be a fun night."

Adie then got to her feet and walked back into the party. She sought out George, who seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth, and ended up getting stuck in the crowd. Accidentally she stood on Malfoy's foot, causing him to cry out. She quickly blended back into the crowd before he saw it was her. Then she spotted George, bur he was now dancing with Fred, Angeline, and another girl. From where she was, Adie could see it was Katie Bell. Her heart sunk a little and tears pricked her eyes.

"Why am I upset? It's not like he's my boyfriend! He can dance with whoever he wants to!"

Even though, she knew in her heart that she only wanted him to dance with her. Adie pushed away from the crowds and sat in a back corner. Drawing into the snow that lay on the table she ignored the evening.

"So much for fun."

Apparently, at some point, someone had placed a butterbeer on her table. It was still untouched as people began to leave the hall. A slow song was playing now, and Adie looked around the hall for the first time on hours. A small, but sad, smile played on her face as she watched Hagrid and Madame Maxime dancing together, as well as Neville and Ginny. There was no sign of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Angelina, or George. She sighed.

"Ah so this is where you've been hiding!"

Adie looked up as George sat down. He'd been looking for her all night, until Katie started dancing with him, and had been afraid that she had left. Adie shrugged.

"You found me."

He frowned, why was she so glum. Her grey eyes looked sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing nothing's wrong, just been chilling out here, by myself."

George felt a little guilty. He stood up and looked down at her.

"Wanna do this last dance?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna do this last dance?"

Adie looked at where couples danced slowly together. Butterflies kick started the nerves in her stomach again.

"Uh no I don't do slow dances."

George pouted.

"Adie, I've been looking for you all night! C'mon I want to dance with you."

She debated a little for a minute, then took his hand. They walked a little ways out of the corner so that they weren't in the middle of the dance floor. George felt his heart go into overdrive as Adie wrapped her arms round his neck while he placed his hands either side of her waist. They began to dance.

It was very late by the time George and Adie got back into the common room. She wondered how Ron, Harry and Hermione's evenings had gone and made a mental note to ask them the next morning. She looked over at George as they walked to go their separate ways.

"George..."

As she stood to kiss his cheek, he turned his head at the sound of his name. Their lips brushed and both jumped back. George covered his shock with a chuckle.

"Sorry I just heard my name..."

"I was going for the cheek!"

They couldn't meet each others eye. Adie looked around.

"Thanks..uh...George.."

"It's alright."

Adie quickly ran up the stairs and into her dormitory around the same time that George bolted up into his.

**WILL UPDATE ASAP! TTFN xx**


	13. The Second Task

**Hey there! Ta da! Here is the next chapter with the second task! XD Please review, fave and follow! XD**

**Chapter 13 – The Second Task**

A few days had passed since the ball and the winds that blew flew Hogwarts were still bitter and cold. Adie rubbed her hands together and took a glance back to Harry and Neville. They were walking towards the Black Lake where the second task was due to be held. The night previous, he, Adie, Hermione and Ron had been discussing how to tackle the whole hour long underwater challenge. They knew it involved merpeople, but Professor Moody had snatched Ron and Hermione away before they could figure anything proper out. Adie looked to Ginny who was walking alongside her. ****

"Exciting isn't it?" ****

"Yeah, I wonder what's going to happen! It should be good, though I don't think it'll top the dragons!" ****

The girls chuckled as the shouts of Fred and George began to draw nearer. Adie felt her heart quicken. She hadn't spoken, and had been avoiding George, since the Yule Ball. She didn't want to reflect on the kiss... The twins began to get closer. Adie pulled her bowler hat further over her head as well as pulling up her scarf over her cheeks. ****

"Any bets? Any bets?" ****

"Come on, place your bets!" ****

"Step up mates don't be shy!" ****

"Three lads!" ****

"One lady!" ****

As they called louder and louder, the brushed past either side of Ginny and Adie. Fred and George turned as their sister frowned. ****

"Don't be so mean!" ****

George's eyes lingered on Adie for a moment, but his chest sank as she tugged on Ginny's arm and the two girls carried on walking. ****

"What's up with you two?" ****

Fred frowned at his brother, but George shrugged and began shouting for more bets. Adie looked round as she got into a boat. ****

"Wonder where Ron and Hermione are?" ****

Ginny followed her gaze. ****

"Dunno, maybe they're already at the stadium?" ****

"Maybe..." ****

The boat trip was short and sweet. Ginny made her way into the stands, whilst Adie decided to wish Harry goof luck and send him on his way. Plus she thought it might be fun to watch him get shoved in the water. Pulling her coat closer around her frame, she stood behind Harry and between Neville and Dean. ****

"Welcome to the second task! Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie at the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return it to the surface. Simple enough, except for this..."****

Adie raised an eyebrow as Moody hissed something into Harry's ear. The professor caught her eye and glared. The girl moved her gaze back to her friends back. She returned her attention to where Dumbledore was speaking. ****

"No magic will save them!..." ****

Harry appeared to be choking. Whatever he had put into his mouth, at Moody's orders Adie presumed, wasn't very nice. Suddenly the cannon fired and all the champions dove into the water...well Harry sort of fell, face planted, the water. Adie ran to the edge of the stand and knelt down. Seamus and Neville stood behind her and Dean, all of them peering into the water. She couldn't see Harry. ****

"What's the matter with him?" ****

"I don't know I can't see him." ****

Neville turned around and clutched at his hair. His voice was filled with horror and remorse. ****

"Oh my God! I've killed Harry Potter!" ****

At that moment, Harry burst from the water and flipped in midair. Something about him seemed different, almost fish-like, but Adie whooped all the same as her friend submerged himself again. Neville crouched by her side. ****

"What?" ****

She hugged him. ****

"It worked! Whatever you gave him worked!" ****

The boy next to her let out a choked sigh of relief. Then they all settled down and waited. ****

"Its been ages!" ****

Adie was sat cross legged on the wooden stand. There had been no sign of the champions for ages, well except the fact that not long into the task Fleur Delacour had been forced to resurface. Apparently she had been attacked by grindilows. The Beauxbatons champion was now whittering to her friends in French and it was really becoming irritating. Adie took a peek at Neville's watch again. Forty five minutes had passed...impatience was starting to kick in. ****

"OVER THERE!" ****

A burst came from the water and suddenly everyone was cheering. It was Cedric, accompanied by a very wet and confused looking Cho Chang. The pair waved as the began to swum towards the platform. ****

"Did you see Harry?" ****

Cedric nodded as he pulled on another towel over his dressing robe. Adie sighed in relief, though she looked at the dark water hoping he'd surface soon. The water stirred again as Krum surfaced. His shark like head returned to its natural handsome figure and he pulled Hermione towards the side. ****

"HERMIONE?!" ****

The drenched girl was tackle hugged before a towel had been draped over her shoulders. Hermione laughed and returned Adie's hug. ****

"Hey!" ****

"So that's where you and Ron vanished too! Christ you must be freezing!" ****

Adie grabbed a blanket from an unwilling Durmstrang and wrapped Hermione up in it. She also added a blanket for good measure. As she did so another pair rose out of the water, panting and disoriented. It was Ron, and a strange blonde girl neither Hermione nor Adie recognised. Fleur shoved past them and bent over. She called, in French, toward the younger girl. Hermione muttered. ****

"Sister probably." ****

Adie nodded. The helped Ron up and hugged him tightly. After throwing several blankets and towels over the drenched Weasley, they questioned about Harry. Time was nearly up. ****

"Where could he be?" ****

The click struck for the hour and as if by magic, Harry burst from the water and crash landed on the decking of the platform. Cheers went from hysterical to manic. People began to fuss over Harry and it was hard to get anywhere near him. They heard Seamus. ****

"Go get him another towel!" ****

Also they heard Fleur speaking to him and saw her kiss him on either cheek. Then the French girl turned to Ron. ****

"You! You 'elped?" ****

"Well yeah a bit." ****

She laughed and pecked both if his cheeks. Adie laughed loudly as his cheeks went a deep shade of pink and he spoke breathlessly. Hermione crouched over Harry. ****

"You must be freezing! Personally I think you behaved admirably!" ****

As Adie hugged him, Harry spoke his voice shaky due to the cold. ****

"I finished last Hermione!" ****

Hermione laughed and kissed the top of his forehead. ****

"Next to last! Adie was saying that Fleur never got past ze grindilows!" ****

They helped him get into a blanket and suddenly Dumbledore, along with all the judges and staff had arrived. ****

"Attention...ATTENTION! THE WINNER IS MR DIGGORY." ****

The stadium roared with approval as a camera flashed to take Cedric's photo. Adie waved the smoke from her face. Dumbledore continued. ****

"THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SEEN THAT MR POTTER WOULD'VE FINISHED FIRST, HAD HE NOT ONLY RESCUED MR WEASLEY, BUT THE OTHERS AS WELL. WE'VE AGREED TO AWARD HIM..SECOND PLACE!" ****

Harry looked stunned. Second place?! Adie cheered and hugged him and Ron. ****

"FOR OUTSTANDING MORALE FIBRE!" ****

There was a boo from the audience, but that did nothing to dampen the spirits of Harry, Ron, Adie and Hermione as they made their way back to the boats. They were met by Fred and George, who congratulated Harry by telling him of their winnings. ****

It was a tad awkward on the journey back as Adie and George were crammed next to each other. Their legs were almost touching, as were their shoulders and everyone, but them noticed, how they were avoiding eye contact with each other. ****

"Morale fibre?!" ****

Harry chuckled as Fred snorted. George shook his head and watched closely as the girl next to him climbed onto the pier. His eyes tailed after her as she walked beside her best friend. ****

"You are totally hooked aren't you George?" ****

"What?! No!" ****

Fred gave him a disbelieving look and Ron and Harry laughed loudly. Adie and Hermione were too far ahead to hear what was being said. Ron looked at his older brother. ****

"Come on George be serious! You've fancied her since day one!" ****

"I have not!" ****

"You kinda have George." ****

"Stay out of this Harry!" ****

He was about to say something else, but Adie and Hermione turned round and stopped. ****

"What's taking you lot so long?" ****

"Nothing Hermione! Jeez calm down!" ****

Just then Barty Crouch appeared out of nowhere and smiled at Harry. ****

"Very well done today Mr Potter! Good work!" ****

George, tailed by Fred, quickly made himself scarce. And Ron ran ahead to catch up to Hermione and Adie, as Mr Crouch began talking to Harry. ****

"WE'LL SEE YOU AT HAGRIDS HARRY!" 

**Ok then will update ASAP! TTFN**


	14. The Third and Final Task

**Hey sorry I'm late! But I have been busy! Please read, review, fave and follow! ****  
**  
**Chapter 14 - The Third and Final Task **

The band was playing loudly as everyone piled into the stands for the last time. The whole school was still a little shaky after the death of Barty Crouch.

Harry had found him the evening after the second task. It was whilst he, Adie, Ron and Hermione were with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest.

Dumbledore had tried to cancel the rest of the events but, the Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge had deemed that the third, and final, task of the Triwizard Tournament, must go on. Adie filed in alongside Hermione and Ron, the bustling of the schools filling their ears. They had wished Harry good luck earlier that evening.

As they sat down, the trio looked to what their friend would be facing. A giant, terrifying maze. A thick mist lay in it, giving the tall puzzle an eerie look. Adie shivered and looked at her friends.

"Looks scary."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"I know!"

"Wonder what's inside it?"

The girls shrugged at Ron's question. They knew nothing about the maze, apart from that it just felt unnerving. Everyone, all of a sudden, started going wild.

Amos Diggory practically skipped onto the Quidditch field and, after a sweeping gesture, Cedric followed on after him. The Hufflepuff was grinning from ear to ear and was positively glowing under the admiration of the crowd.

Victor Krum and Karkaroff followed after them, waving at the crowd. Adie heard Hermione cheer a little louder and felt a small smirk crawl onto her face. The Durmstrang school was going crazy for their champion.

After Krum, came Fleur and Madame Maxime. The French ladies, of Beauxbatons, whooped as the blonde walked out onto the field. She smiled dazzlingly and waved to her friends, blowing French kisses out into the crowd. Hermione and Adie laughed as some of the boys swooned.

Finally Harry, accompanied by Dumbledore, edged, nervously, into the eyes of the crowd. He looked around, terrier, but spotted his friends faces in the crowd. Adie waved and Ron gave a shrill whistle. Harry smiled a little and waved back at his friends as the Gryffindor's shrieked and whooped for him.

Poor Professor Flitwick was dwarfed by them all. Dumbledore pressed his wand to his neck and called for silence. Everyone sat down. The professor addressed the crowd. Adie sat forward, watching eagerly.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr Diggory..."

Cheers erupted and Dumbledore paused to give them a moment.

"...And Mr Potter..."

More applause, Adie and Hermione looker back ad they heard Fred and George chant Harry's name. The blonde girl blushed as she caught George's eye.

"...are tied for first position...they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr Krum..."

Again there was more loud clapping and whooping.

"...and Miss Delacour!"

And again more cheering. Dumbledore looked positively annoyed as he tried to continue over the noise.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!..."

The three schools stood again and applauded.

"I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands."

The Hogwarts headmaster then turned to address the contestants. He spoke in low hushed tones, and no one, but those he was addressing, could hear him. Ron shot Adie a curious look, but she only shrugged. He grinned, excited by what was about to happen.

"Champions prepare yourselves!"

Adie smiled as she saw Cedric hug his father tightly. It made her feel a little stab as she missed her dad. She saw Harry stand over next to Moody, just as the band started up again. A brief nod was shared between him and Cedric, then they both stood at their entrances to the maze. Dumbledore attempted a countdown, but once again Filch fired to early. Moody clapped Harry on the shoulder and Dumbledore looked over nervously. Adie shouted.

"GOOD LUCK HARRY!"

Then Harry vanished as the maze sealed him inside.

The sun had set ages ago...darkness had filled the sky and George watched, jealously as Adie snoozed on Neville's shoulder. Everyone was now fidgeting nervously, only hours earlier Fleur had appeared, petrified and scared..something had happened in the maze which had forced her to withdraw. Shortly after that Krum had arrived, looking shaken and bruised, but otherwise alright, much to Hermione's relief. But there had been no sign of Cedric or Harry.

Whispers echoed throughout the stadium and Dumbledore paced about, edgy and unnerved. Suddenly there was a loud crack and two people appeared in the middle of the grass. Everyone broke into applause as they saw the crystal cup. Adie jumped awake and looked around blearily. She saw Harry and Cedric and felt herself smile...but something was wrong...only Harry was moving.

Fleur walked up to them and screamed. People began to stop clapping and Adie, Ron and Hermione pushed through the crowds, shoving past Fred and George to see. Cedric lay on his back, his eyes open and glassy. Teachers ran up to Harry who clung onto the unmoving teen, to terrified to let go.

"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK! VOLDEMORT'S BACK! CEDRIC! HE ASKED ME TO BRING HIS BODY BACK...I COULDN'T LEAVE HIM...NOT THAT!"

Harry looked broken. His friends couldn't get to the field as they heard Fudge ordering the teachers to stop everyone. Amos Diggory pushed and shoved, like a frantic madman. He ran onto the field, Ron's dad close behind him. The man staggered to a stop by his son.

"That's my boy!"

He collapsed by Cedric, despaired and heart broken.

"MY BOY!"

Amos lay atop Cedric, shrieking in agony. Adie hadn't even realised that she had started to cry until the tears hit her hand. She glanced around and saw Cho clutching her face, sobbing. Hermione had started to sob, and Ron had gone white. No one noticed as Harry and Mad-Eye vanished from the scene.

All were listening and watching as the anguished man cried out in despair. All saw and heard his defeated wails. His son, Cedric Diggory, was dead.

******Wow...I had never cried for Ceddie before...now look at me I'm blubbing like a fish! Will have next chapter up shortly...TTFN **


	15. Returning Home

**Tada! Told you I'd be quick! XD again read, review, fave and follow! ******

**Chapter 15- Returning Home ******

The blow of Cedric's death had been worsened by the fact that Mad-Eye Moody had turned out to be am imposter. The man was actually an escapee of Azkaban; Barty Crouch Jr. All had been shocked by this news...that Dumbledore had been betrayed and that they had all put their trust into someone who was so dangerous. Nothing had yet been done or said for Cedric, but everyone knew it was coming. ****

Today was the last day of term, and the school year. Everyone was packed and ready to go home...Adie knew that she had to leave, but part of her didn't want to. ****

At Hogwarts were her new friends, her schoolwork, not to mention a certain red-head...but again she did know that she would be glad to see her family and caravan again. Plus the summer would give her time to get over her crush on George. ****

As she left her rucksack by all the others, she gave the stone corridors a long look. Then she turned and followed the last few, stray students into the Great Hall where everyone was gathered. She managed to find Harry, Ron and Hermione, and stood side-by-side as they all were silent. Dumbledore sighed, from his chair, and looked out at the student body. ****

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss." ****

He stood up slowly. ****

"Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded, and, most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Now, I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort! The Ministry of Magic, does not wish me to tell you this..." ****

As he spoke, Hermione took a hold on both Adie and Harry's hands and gave them a squeeze. Ron looked down, unable to do or say anything else. ****

"Now the pain, we all feel at this dreadful loss, reminds me, reminds us, that, although, we come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In the light of recent events the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever! Cedric Diggory did not die in vain! You remember that! And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." ****

A beam of sunlight broke through the windows and people, slowly, began leaving the hall to double-check they had everything for the journey home. Adie and Hermione were standing in the courtyard receiving hugs and kisses on the cheeks from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. After a very handsome boy gave Adie a hug, and she and her friend were discussing it, someone pulled Hermione away. Adie smiled as Krum, in all his handsomeness, passed her a small piece of paper. ****

"Write to me. Promise." ****

Her friend turned to look at him as he blew a kiss and vanished into the crowd. Adie giggled and went over to Hermione. ****

"Someone looks lovesick!" ****

Hermione laughed. ****

"Says you!" ****

With her eyes she gestured towards where George was hugging a girl from Beauxbatons. Adie scowled at her, but them remembered her plan for the summer and attempted not to let it bother her. ****

He pair giggled as they saw Ron receiving kisses from Fleur and her little sister. A canon blasted from the ship on the lake and the two foreign schools filed out of Hogwarts. The students applauded as they did so. ****

As everyone else went to see them off, Adie sat between a gap in the arches, next to Harry. Ron jumped through the one next to her and Hermione walked round. The red-head chuckled. ****

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" ****

Automatically all three of them answered Ron. ****

"No." ****

Ron nodded. He jumped off the ledge, Adie following after them and all four started waking down the corridor. ****

"No, I didn't think so. Oh well. What's life without a few dragons?" ****

Harry chuckled and turned to look at Hermione as she stopped. ****

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" ****

He walked up to her and nodded. ****

"Yes." ****

Hermione smiled and started walking again. She turned to look at all three of them. ****

"Promise you'll write this summer! All of you!" ****

Adie snorted. ****

"You know I will!" ****

She said is at the same time as Ron said. ****

"You know I won't!" ****

The pair chuckled and bumped fists. Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics. ****

"Harry will won't you?" ****

"Yeah, every week." ****

They all laughed as they walked onto the balcony, just as the large carriage, drawn by winged horses flew past. They peered at the ship as it sunk under the water, before they turned back to get their bags and head for the train. ****

It felt like such as short time before they were back at Kings Cross. Adie felt as if she had blinked and one minute she'd been in Hogwarts, the next she was about to walk through the barrier. As she passed through, followed by Hermione, she saw Ron's Mum waiting as well as Hermione's parents, Harry's angry looking uncle and her Dad. ****

"DADDY!" ****

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Her dad chuckled and ruffled her hair. Adie noted how he'd gone a little greyer and gained a few extra scars. She turned to see Fred emerge from Platform 9 3/4. Her dad checked his watch quickly and whispered. ****

"We gotta go otherwise we'll miss our portkey." ****

Adie sighed and then walked over to her friends. She gave Harry, a tight hug, then Ron before finally promising Hermione that she'd write as often as possible. Molly Weasley, and the Grangers, all wrangled hugs from her and finally she hugged Fred and George. Fred chuckled. ****

"See ya Adrian!" ****

"Adios Fred!" ****

It was a little awkward as she said bye to George. The hug was quick and the farewell quiet. ****

"Well uh bye Adie." ****

"Bye George." ****

She then quickly hugged Hermione again before grabbing her trolley and walking out with her dad. As she stepped out of the station, she felt like she was taking a big step away from her second home and family. ****

"Don't worry Adie, you'll see them in no time at all." ****

"I know dad, I know." ****

**Well that's the end of book 4! Woohoo. We can now started book 5 where all the good stuff starts happening! I've been meaning to ask but when does everyone want George and Adrian to get together? 5, 6 or 7? Your choice...though im thinking 5 as in 6 its harry and ginny and in 7 its Ron and Hermione. But tell me your thoughts and I'll update ASAP! TTFN XX ******


	16. No 12 Grimmauld Place

**Yo yo! Its me and we have now started book 5 *has a party* WOOHOO! GO TEAM HP! Hope you're all enjoying it so far would be great to have some more reviews! Please review fave and follow! X **

**Chapter 16 - No. 12 Grimmauld Place**

His summer had been very uneventful until the dementors. Then the letter from the Ministry and still nothing from his friends.

Now Harry stood between Moody and Tonks, watching in awe as the houses split apart. All his old professor had done was smack his staff against the ground and the building had begun to move! The Muggles didn't even notice the shaking of the ground nor the clanking sound of the windows. Harry grinned a little, the magic of his world astounding him again. The house finally popped into place and there stood Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Once inside, he could hear the familiar sounds of Arthur Weasley and his godfather. Moody brushed past him with a grunt and Harry edged away. Kingsley patted his shoulder and Tonks gave him a wink before bumping into the umbrella stand. She gave it a glance and Harry smirked. Mrs Weasley's voice rung loudly towards him and he saw figures moving in the room ahead.

Then he saw Sirius, and grinned widely. The urge to run and hug him was great, but Molly Weasley popped up and stood in his way.

"Harry."

"Mrs Weasley!"

She walked up to him, arms open wide.

"Thank heavens, you're all right!"

He gave her a huh as she chuckled. She patted his cheeks.

"Bit pesky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meeting had finished."

He tried to speak.

"Nope. No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on the left."

Mrs Weasley's smile fell as he began waking up the stairs. They freaked and groaned as he tread on them. A grouchy, gravelly voice could be heard up ahead and Harry saw a miserable looking house-elf by a room. It gave him a shifty look as it walked past.

Harry continued until he saw the right door. He opened it slowly and suddenly Hermione flung herself into his arms.

"Harry!"

She pulled back.

"Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the dementor attack!"

Ron grinned and shook his head. As Hermione spoke hurridly.

"Let the man breathe, Hermione!"

She didn't even look at Ron as she continued.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. Its just outrageous! I've looked it up, they simply can't expel you. Its completely unfair!"

Harry finally walked into the room and mumbled.

"Yeah."

He looked round the room.

"There's a lot of that going around at the moment. So, what is this place?"

Ron answered, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"It's headquarters."

"Of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You Know Who."

He nodded and looked at his friends...well nearly all his friends.

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news! Not even from Adie!"

Both his friends looked sheepish. Now that he thought about it, Harry wondered where the crazy gypsie was.

"We wanted to mate. Really we did..only..."

"Only what?"

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything!"

Harry looked shocked. His eyes went from Ron to Hermione.

"Dumbledore said that? But why would he leave me im the dark? Maybe I could help. I'm the one who saw Voldemort return! The one who fought him, who saw Cedric Diggory get killed!"

Suddenly two sets of hands landed on his shoulders and he jumped. Fred grinned at his twin and George grinned back.

"Harry! Thought we heard your dulcet tones! Don't bottle it up though mate. Let it out!"

George looked at them all.

"If you're all done shouting. Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?"

And so it was that they all ended up huddled round the stairs watching the Extendable Ear drifting down. Small snippets of conversation could be heard and Ginny joined them. They all looked up and at each other at the sound of a sleazy familiar voice.

"Snape? He's a part of the Order?"

Ron raised his eyes.

"Git."

Out of nowhere Crookshanks began to attack the ear. He meowed and purred as he battered the thing ignoring Hermione's scolding. The ginger cat broke it off the line and ran away with it in his mouth.

"Bad Crookshanks!"

Mrs Weasley suddenly emerged out of the door and called them down for dinner. As she spoke Fred and George apparated either side of her. She skelped their arms.

"Just because you're old enough to do magic now does not mean you have to whip you're wands out for everything!"

Harry chuckled and then smiled as Mr Weasley addressed him. Then the voice and person he'd been waiting for appeared.

"Harry Potter."

His godfather, Sirius Black, Padfoot, his father's best friend. He stood there with his arms open and Harry, all but ran into them with a smile. Just then there was a crack outside the front door and Remus Lupin poked his he's out the kitchen. He smirked a little a Sirius.

"That'll be them."

"Fashionably late as usual!"

Lupin brushed past them all and went to the front door. Harry felt his smile widen as he heard another familiar voice.

"Hey Remus!"

Then a mop if unruly blonde hair appeared and a set of grey eyes met his. Adie grinned and hugged her friend. Franklin Haw walked over to him an held out a scarred hand.

"A pleasure to see you again Mr Potter."

"You as well Mr Haw."

George had just plonked down next to Fred and Ron when the kitchen door opened. His eyes widened and jaw dropped, much to everyones amusement, as he saw Adie.  
**  
Will update asap ttfn**


	17. Last Time

**Hi I know I haven't updated in a bit, but I'm down in London and I'm doing this on my tablet! Anyway thanks to all who've reviewed, faved and followed! I really hope that I'll be seeing more of you lovely readers! XD please carry on with your loveliness :3 Read, review, fave and follow!**

**Chapter 17 -Last Time **

She had grown a little taller and her hair was longer, not to mention a fair bit straighter and less wild. But she was still the same Adie, her grey eyes held that mischievous twinkle and she had that adorable smile on her face. Fred smirked and elbowed George in the ribs. The other twin snapped out of his daze, he quickly lowered his eyes hoping that no one else could see his rosy cheeks.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hi Adie!"

Adie went and hugged Hermione and Ginny tightly. As she sat down, the blonde sent Ron a bright smile and a wink. He chuckled and Tonks smiled at her as she sat next to her.

"Alright Adie? Been a long time."

"I know Tonks! It feels like ages. But I'm alright...you?"

"Never better!"

They fell into a reminiscent conversation as Mr Haw, Sirius and Harry walked back in and sat down. Mrs Weasley waved her wand and plates and food floated over and landed on the table, ready to be eaten. Immediately everyone started helping themselves to food. Adie started talking to Remus, asking if she'd missed anything important whilst he'd taught at Hogwarts. The werewolf chuckled and shook his head. As Moody turned the attention of all towards Harry's attack, Adie looked over.

"Harry, I'm sorry that I haven't wrote all summer..."

Harry smiled at his friend. He find himself chuckling as she tried to talk over a mouthful. It was one of the things he loved about his friend, she was so unlady like.

"it's alright Adie."

He had to admit that he was a little hurt that even Adie, who's lifestyle kept her so distant from everyone and anyone, knew most of the Order members before he did. However he tried not to let it bother him to much and poked his dinner with his fork. Franklin grinned as he sipped his drink, some of it dribbling into his beard...which seemed wilder that last time.

"Aye I'm afraid that my fault, I've been keeping Adrian busy all summer with trapping. We had an escaped banshee to deal with, not to mention the giant spiders in Wales...whoa those were tougher than expected."

At this Fred and George, who was trying his best NOT to look at Adie, looked over at the grey haired man.

"Wow! Giant spiders?"

"Really!?"

Adie giggled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She lent her hand on her chin as her dad explained his escapades to the twins. She found herself staring at George. Ginny poked her side and she looked over, both she and Hermione were smirking. Ginny whispered, causing Adie to go bright red.

"Take a picture, lasts longer!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Admit it, you still fancy him!"

The blonde muttered something as she took a drink and her friends giggled. Hermione, deciding to spare her friend anymore embarrassment, changed the subject towards their upcoming O. . At this, Ron and Harry both pretended that they couldn't hear the girls, they were dreading the exams and having TWO clever friends wasn't helpful in the slightest. Instead the boys started talking about pointless things, well to the girls anyway, the subject was quidditch.

Soon dinner was over and the plates were cleared away with a wave of Mrs Weasley's wand. They floated up into the air and landed on the far side of the room in the sink. She whipped up some tea and everyone got a cup. Adie took a sip as Sirius and Lupin turned the conversation to Harry's hearing.

"You're hearing is going to be in front of the entire Wizarding Gamot!"

Harry frowned.

"I don't understand, what does the Ministry of Magic have against me?"

Moody looked over from the dark corner he stood in.

"Show him. He'll find out soon enough!"

Harry looked around, but no one, not even his friends, dared to make eye contact as Kingsley passed over a copy of the Daily Prophet. He looked at the headlines, a picture of himself.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well..."

No one knew what to say. Lupin gave them a glance before folding his arms and looking at Harry.

"Fudge has been using all his power. Including his influence at the Daily Prophet.."

"He'll sneer anyone who claims that the Dark Lord has returned."

Harry frowned. Lupin elaborated.

"The Minister believes that Dumbledore is after his job."

"But that's insane! No one in their right mind would believe th-"

"Exactly harry exactly, Fudge isn't in his right mind...it's been twisted and warped by fear!"

His ex-professor looked around at all the older members of the Order.

"Now fear makes people do stupid things, the last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold dear. Now that it's happening again the Minister will try to do everything in his power not to face that fear again."

Sirius looked at Harry.

"We think that Voldemort is trying to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command and not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same...but gathering followers isn't the only thing he's been interested in."

Moody muttered something, but Sirius ignored him.

"We believe that Voldemort may be after something..."

Mrs Weasley ceased her chopping and Moody turned a little. Adie gave Hermione a glance.

"Sirius..."

The man ignored Moody's growl.

"...something he didn't have last time."

Harry didn't tear his eyes away from Sirius.

"You mean like..like a weapon?"

Throwing down the knife Mrs Weasley stormed round the table.

"No that's enough! He's just a boy! You say anymore and you might as well induct him into war straight away!"

Fear filled her voice and George glanced towards Adie. She met his gaze and held it for a moment. Then the pair both looked back as Harry spoke.

"Good I want to join! If Voldemort is building an army I want to fight!"

Sirius sat back looking smug. Mrs Weasley glared at him and Franklin let out a whistle through his teeth. His godfather gave him a wink and then Mr Weasley stood up.

"Kids it's getting late! why don't you all go up to bed. Fred, George you're on the third floor as you know...girls you take Adie up to your room...Harry, Ron your room off you go."

Before they could argue Ron's dad had ushered them out of the room. All the kids looked at each other. Fred admitted what they were all thinking.

"Well that was odd."

**hey so please be lovely and review, fave and follow! Will update ASAP! TTFN x**


	18. Boredom is as Boredom does

**hey there I'm back home from London! :D yay! Home sweet home...I love home...Hogwarts is am home :3 (not really) Anywho thanks to all reviewed the last chapter! Much appreciated, although I've only had 2 opinions of when George and Adie should get together...so please more would be appreciated... Hmmmmmmmmmmmm ooooh!...wait no never mind it's just me asking you to review etc etc! :) **

**Chapter 18 - Boredom is as Boredom does**

"I am soooooo bored!"

Adie lent back on her makeshift bed and threw her copy of Hogwarts: A History at the far wall. Hermione ducked and giggled behind Standard Book of Spells Grade 5.

Harry and Mr Weasley had gone earlier that morning for his hearing and the stress of waiting was getting to everyone. Sirius had locked himself in his room and could be heard pacing over the creaky floorboards. Mrs Weasley had taken over the kitchen and was baking like a chef supremo in order to calm her nerves. Fred and George were experimenting in their room and the rest of the Order members had either gone to work, or were dotted about the house. Ginny, Adie, Hermione and Ron had decided to read to appear busy. So far it wasn't going well.

"Adie if you're bored then go do something, rather than complain!"

This was the fourth time Hermione had spoken this sentence. Her friend growled and rocked herself onto her feet.

"Fine!"

She stalked out the room and walked down the corridor, her floaty skirt wafted about her trainers as she shoved her hands into the pocket of her jumped. Her hair bounced as she climbed up some stairs onto the floor where Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George and Lupin were sleeping. She walked past a few portraits, who appeared to sneer at her, and ended up retracing her steps towards her previous route. She stopped in front of a large painting, in which sat an elderly wizard. He was dozing lazily and occasionally let out a tired snore.

"Oh it's that Hogwarts headmaster...uh...Filleus?...no...Phineas Nigellus Black."

"Yes young miss and you're heavy breathing is not appreciated as I'm trying to sleep!"

The man, in the picture, opened a dark eye and scowled at her. Adie took a step back as Phineas Nigellus shifted in his chair and yawned.

"Sorry Mr Black...I was just..."

"Just making an unruly noise with your jibbering! Unless you have anything of interest to say...please leave!"

A little taken back, Adie hurried away from the grumpy picture, making a mental note NOT to wake him up whilst napping. She stopped on the third landing and turned when she heard a low voice muttering.

"Filthy blood traitors disgracing this house, oh what would my Mistress say? Mudbloods, werewolves, blood traitors and gypsies...Oh the shame of it!"

The blonde turned to see the grumpy house-elf, Kreature, skulking round a corner, closing a dusty door behind him. The elf stopped short when he saw Adie, before grumbling lowly. He stalked past her, glaring.

"Does everyone just hate me in this house?"

"Well I don't...and I know that my brother certainly doesn't!"

She jumped, nearly screaming as her foot slid off the step, and turned to see a smirking Fred. The twin had heard Phineas Nigellus and had gone to investigate whilst George cooked up a batch of Puking Pastels. Adie glared playfully at him.

"Christ Fred, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The 17 year old chuckled and lent against the wall. He muttered.

"George would kill me if I did that."

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing!"

She frowned, but didn't question.

"So I see that you we'll and truly annoyed Phineas Nigellus!"

"I didn't mean to! He just woke up..."

"Ah don't worry bout it, George did the same the other day!"

Adie looked up hopeful.

"Really?"

Fred nodded with a grin. Speaking of the devil, another set of feet came bounding down the stairs, followed by Mrs Black's annoyed shouts, to reveal George. The other twins eyebrows shot up at the sight of his brother talking to Adie.

"Well this a cosy gathering we have here!"

"Feeling left out Georgie?"

Fred winked at his brother and George felt his cheeks go red. Adie looked from Fred to George, slightly confused, but she figured it was some kind of twin thing.

"Ok you're both being weird...I think I'll go and see if Mrs Weasley needs a hand in the kitchen..."

As she descended the stairs, she heard the pair whispering.

"Twins..."

She shook her head and then heard someone calling her name. George was pounding down the stairs and stopped, slightly breathless, a few stairs above her.

"Adie..."

He panted a little. Adie giggled and her stomach filled with butterflies. Damn crush. George opened his mouth and something filled his hazel eyes, but he froze as he looked down at her and then sighed...

"Uh...ah...um...it doesn't matter...nevermind...forget it..."

"Oh...well ok then...see ya later."

She patted his arm and then ran down the stairs, quickly but trying not to seem as if she was desperate to get away. Adie ducked into a hallway and back into the room where Hermione, Ron and Ginny were still reading...well Hermione was reading, Ron was now snoring on his back and Ginny was on the verge of dozing off. The redhead jumped and opened her eyes, unlike her brother, when Adie slammed the door. Hermione lifted her eyes from her book to see her friend banging her forehead against the wood of the door.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid..."

"Oh I take it you ran into George then?"

"Shut up!"

She jumped on the bed and buried her face in a pillow. Ginny walked over and smirked.

"Adie, come on he's a nice guy, charming, great sense of humour..."

"And your brother!"

Hermione chuckled.

"Do you see her complaining about you and George?"

"There is nothing between me and George! It's just a crush because...because..."

When she couldn't find an answer her friends laughed loudly. Unbeknownst to them Fred had heard all he needed to set his brilliant plan in motion. All he needed was Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny's help...the twin skipped back up the stairs to rejoin his embarrassed twin in finishing their Skiving Snack Boxes.

**yeah I know it was a bit random, but I needed a filler chapter...will update ASAP TTFN (plz review etc etc) **


	19. Back to Hogwarts

**Hey! Glad to see that people were reading my story and stuff! :3 You're all fabby! Please carry on being awesome by reviewing, facing and following!**

Chapter 19 - Back to Hogwarts

Everyone was relieved to hear that Harry hadn't been charged and would return to Hogwarts with the others.

Now they were all marching through Kings Cross towards the barrier, Harry surrounded by members of the Order. Adie, Hermione and Ron had told him that they'd meet him on the platform and stood waiting for him whilst he talked to Sirius in a nearby waiting room.

They stopped their trolleys and waited. Adie sat down on Ron's trunk and whistled as the watched other classmates boarding. As the crowds of people grew they found it hard to spot Harry, but Hermione spotted him boarding the train.

"He mustn't have seen us. Come on!"

They clambered on and began peeking through compartments, trying to spot their friend. Fred, George and their friend Lee, were walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey have you seen Harry?"

"Yup he was just down that a way."

Fred smirked as he caught his twin glancing at the blonde. Hermione sustained a giggle when the train started with a jolt causing Adie to crash into George's side, even though she was tossed into Ron.

"George, Adie get a room seriously!"

The blonde, embarrassed and red faced, jumped up and sped away down towards where Fred had pointed. She muttered something about finding Harry and then vanished. They all chuckled as George took off in the opposite direction shouting loudly.

"I'M JUST OFF TO FIND THE FOOD TROLLEY!"

With a shake of the head Fred, and Lee, followed after his twin and disappeared. Ron and Hermione chased after Adie and found her sitting with Harry. He was snoozing against the window, but awoke and stretched his neck as Hermione sat next to him. He frowned, but also smirked, at the colour of Adie's cheeks.

"Whoa what got Adie all flustered?"

"Don't even ask!"

The rest of the train journey was swift and not a lot happened. Soon it was dark and they were all piling off the train. As they walked away from the platform, a snide voice called from behind.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free."

Malfoy swaggered last them, a cruel look in his eyes as he glared at the group. Crabbe and Goyle followed suite.

"Better enjoy it while you can. I expect that there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it!"

Harry lunged at him and Hermione and Adie jumped back as Ron grabbed his shoulders.

"What'd I tell you? Complete nutter!"

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Hermione, clutching as her bag, send him a worried look as Ron let go.

"It's just Malfoy. What'd you expect?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look with Adie as they followed after their friend. They reached the carriages to see him sending a dreamy smile at Cho. Adie whispered.

"So he's still hung up on her?"

Ron replied with...

"You're one to talk!"

They were interrupted by another familiar face.

"Hi guys!"

All of them replied.

"Hi Neville."

A carriage rolled up behind them and Harry turned to look at it. His eyes widened as he stared at it.

"What is it?"

His friends turned to look at the empty carriage.

"What is what?"

"That thing pulling the carriage."

Adie took a step forward and looked at Harry.

"There's nothing pulling the carriage Harry. Its pulling itself like always."

They watched as he edged round the carriage, eyeing the empty space. A soft, wispy voice could be heard.

"You're not going mad. I can see them too."

Nobody had noticed the blonde girl, extravagantly dressed and reading a "Quibbler" upside down. Adie had no idea who she was, but she looked odd. The girl smiled at Harry.

"You're just the same as I am."

Everyone looked at one another and then, warily, climbed into the carriage. Hermione introduced them all.

"Everyone this is Loony..."

She paused and Adie let out a bark of laughter. The blonde covered her mouth, sniggering.

"Luna Lovegood."

The girl; Luna, smiled. Adie looked at the chain round her neck.

"What an interesting necklace."

Luna nodded slowly.

"It's a charm actually. Keeps away the nargles."

Adie sent them all a "What the hell is a nargle?!" look. Luna continued, unaware of the awkwardness.

"Hungry. I hope there's pudding."

With that the carriage began to move. Ron lent over and whispered to the two girls.

"What's a nargle?"

They both shrugged.

"No idea."

Before they knew it they were back in the familiar halls of Hogwarts and seated in the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Harry noted how most of the Gryffindors had distanced themselves from him and would glare it they made eye contact.

Adie was just eating a spoonful of Eton Mess when Dumbledore's voice rung out over the noise.

"Good evening children. Now, we have two changes in staff this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

Ron glanced over and the others shrugged. None of them knew where Hagrid was.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge."

Dumbledore gestured over to a very very pink woman. She had a sickly sweet smile on her face and a weird bonnet on her head.

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck! Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

Umbridge coughed and placed her pink bag onto the table and stood up. Dumbledore, along with everyone else, looked at her with a surprised, mixed with confused, expression.

Harry lent over to Hermione.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge."

As Hermione looked back, the new teacher spoke.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome."

Adie wrinkled her nose, not liking this woman already. Umbridge had now circled the table and was standing in front of Dumbledore.

"And how nice to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

At the same time as Fred and George, Adie muttered.

"That's likely."

She caught George's eye and he grinned, sending her a wink. She blushed a little and turned her head back to the pink woman. George did the same though he kept drifting back. Fred smirked at them both.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school..."

She sent the headmaster another sickly smile.

"...progress for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. Let us preserve, what must be preserved. Perfect, what can be perfected. And prune practices that ought to be...prohibited."

She giggled again and sat back down, slowly like a cat stalking a mouse. Clapping began and Adie rolled her eyes.

"Good god help us."

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle!"

Harry leaned over, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's it mean?"

Hermione sighed.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

**Will be typing up the next chapters tonight and will hopefully have them up tomorrow :3 TTFN (please please review) XX **


	20. Dolores Umbridge's First Lesson

**Hallo I know I know I didn't update the other day and I'm sorry, but I've been busy...i had to update one of my other stories (Tattered Feathers) and then there's school and homework and bla bla bla...all very boring but hey here I am with an update :3 so please carry on faving, following and reading, but please please I would really appreciate more reviews...i don't think anyone realises how much they help! **

**Chapter 20- Dolores Umbridge's First Lesson **

Tensions were high the next day in Gryffindor Tower. Seamus and Harry had nearly kicked off the night before as Seamus believed Harry and Dumbledore to be mental. Adie had to admit that Seamus was being an idiot for believing the rubbish the Daily Prophet wrote, but there had been no need for Harry to nearly blow off.

They were now sitting in their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson of the term. Adie was talking yo Hermione when Padma Patil sent up a flying oragami bird. It swooped low over their heads and the girls giggled.

"Oh go on Seamus. Go on get it!"

Seamus stood up and smacked the bird but it fluttered upwards and out of reach. Crabbe knocked it with a slingshot and the paper bird wobbled over Harry and Ron's heads.

They all looked at it and then suddenly it burst into flames. The sizzled bird floated down, and landed pitifully on the Patil twins' desk.

"Good morning children."

The whole class looked to the back to see Professor Umbridge, dressed in pink (again). She smiled again sweetly and lowered her wand. As she walked between the desks, the witch waved her wand and spelt out what she wrote.

"Ordinary. Wizarding, Level, Examinations. O. ...more commonly known as Owls."

Umbridge stopped at the class front and smiled. Adie looked at Hermione who rolls her eyes a little. The professor continued.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe."

With another flick of her pink encrusted wand, Umbridge sent text books floating round the class. The books landed heavily on desks and little particles of dust could be seen shooting into the air. Everyone studied the cover of the books and frowned.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?"

Hermione had raised her hand. Her face looked puzzled.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?"

"Using spells?"

It almost seemed funny to the new teacher.

"Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

She made it sound as if it was the most basic and simplest thing in the world. Adie lent on her new, useless book and watched a Ron tried to wrap his head around the concept.

"We're not gonna use magic?"

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way."

Harry looked mortified, and Hermione and Adie couldn't blame him.

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk free."

Professor Umbridge turned her back sharply and barked.

"Students will raise when they speak in my class."

Harry glanced at Adie and then Ron. Both his friends shrugged. Adie fiddled with the end of her ponytail whilst the professor continued.

"It is in the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about!"

She tried to smile away the tension, but Harry was having none of it.

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"

Umbridge smiled, her eyes though revealed her worry and irritation. Adie hoped that Harry wouldn't push it.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe, Lord Voldemort."

And once again the tension was back and worse than before. No one spoke, no one looked at Harry or Umbridge. The pink lady looked visible shaken and quite pale.

"Now let me make this, quite plain, you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie!"

At this Harry snapped.

"Its not a lie. I saw him. I fought him."

Professor Umbridge turned sharply again and shouted at Harry.

"Detention, Mr Potter!"

Harry glared at her.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?!"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

Harry began to shout.

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him. You must know this!"

"ENOUGH!"

At last, Umbridge couldn't hold her temper back. Quickly composing herself, she looked down at Harry.

"Enough. See me later Mr Potter. My office."

And with that she let out another small giggled and smiled that sickly sweet smile.

The lesson went by rather quickly, as did the rest of the day. Adie watched as Harry trudged off to do his detention and shook her head. She looked at Hermione and Ron, who were discussing prefect stuff, and sighed.

"Its own fault, Adie. He knew he went too far."

"I know, but that woman is crazy!"

Ron hummed his agreement. Adie pulled out a book and kept an eye on the portrait hole. After a while she started picking at a hole in her jeans. Ron and Hermione began discussing some homework as Harry reemerged. It appeared as if he'd arrived just in time to see Fred and George's latest development. WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES.

"I'll do the introduction, that's all!"

Adie swung her legs off the sofa to let Ron and Hermione sit down. Harry was sat at the other end.

"Hermione, you're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met. And if I'm ever rude to you again..."

"Shell know that you're back to normal!"

Ron chuckled.

"Shut up Adie."

Harry appeared to be absorbed in a very uninteresting book.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

He showed his visible hand to Hermione.

"Nothing."

Both Ron and Adie sat forward as Hermione pulled out Harry's other hand. She tugged up the sleeve and they all gaped. Scratched into the skin read "I must not tell lies."

"You've got to tell Dumbledore."

Harry withdrew his hand, shaking his head.

"No. Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction!"

Ron gawked.

"Bloody hell, Harry. The woman's torturing you!"

Adie nodded.

"If your parents knew about th-"

"I haven't got any of those have I?"

She flinched at his sharp tone. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, you've got to report this. Its perfectly simple. You're bei-"

"No it's not."

Harry looked at his friends.

"Whatever this is it's not simple. You don't understand."

He got up to leave.

"Then help us to!"

Harry just stalked off to the boys dormitory and said nothing. Hermioen looked at Ron and Adie. Both of them didn't know what to say. Ron shrugged.

"Just leave him Hermione, he'll come round. Wanna check out Fred and George's new snack boxes?"

"Sure!"

Hermione shook her head, so it was just Ron and Adie who went to investigate the twins' new creations. Ron looked at Adie.

"I dare you to try something!"

She grinned.

"Only if you do one too!"

Fred smirked as they walked over and George gave them both a quick glance.

"Hello hello hello! Wondered how long before you guys came our way!"

"Hey Fred. Hey George."

The twins grinned. George addressed his brother, as he knew that if he spoke to Adie there would be much blushing on his part.

"So what can we do for you? Interested in a Skiving Snackbox?"

Adie smiled at him.

"Well me and Ron are here to try one sweet and one sweet alone."

Fred nodded.

"Ah so you wanna lucky dip?"

"Pretty much."

The twin grinned deviously and delved into one of the boxes of sweets. Unbeknownst to Ron and Adie he pulled out a Fever Fudge and a Puking Pastel. George watched, knowing which sweet was which, as Ron and Adie took their choice from Fred's outstretched hand. Adie picked up the pastel whilst Ron got the fudge. The other twin readied a bucket.

"On the count of three."

Adie nodded.

"One. Two...three!"

They put the sweets into their mouths, chewed and swallowed. There was a moments pause. Ron looked at his brothers.

"Is something supposed to hap-"

"Oh my god you're nose!"

Ron's nose, and face, were covering in large, pus-filled blisters. Adie laughed at him until there was a twisting feeling in her stomach.

"Oh no..."

George thrust the bucket under her mouth as she began to vomit. Fred laughed hysterically as Ron went mental.

"THEY'RE HUGE...WH...H...ARGH!"

He turned his attention to where Adie was bent over a bucket. George had pulled her hair away from the line of fire and was rubbing her back.

"Don't worry, it doesn't last too long."

The girl looked up, very pale faced.

"I hate you guys."

George mocked a pained look.

"I am wounded!"

He blushed when Adie rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. Then she quickly went back to the bucket. Fred chuckled.

"Aw you love us really!"

Rom glared at them as a blister exploded.

"That really is debatable right now!"

**;) what did we think? Please review and I'll update ASAP TTFN XX**


	21. The High Inquisitor

**Heeeeyy I know its late (soooo sorry) but I've been a lil busy! Anywho here is the chapter so yay! Please read, fave, follow and review pretty pleasie!**

Chapter 21 - The High Inquisitor  
  
They were all sitting at breakfast. Hermione gave the Great Hall another glance as she searched for Harry. Ron shoved another sausage down his throat as Adie talked to Ginny across the table. Hermione scoffed.

"Do you ever stop eating?"

Ron looked up from the brochure he was reading, his mouth stuffed full.

"What? I'm hungry!"

Adie nudged her friend when she saw Harry walking up to them. He looked cold, but then again winter was definitely on the way. She gave him a gentle smile as he stopped in front of them.

"Harry."

He looked down at his feet, then back up again.

"Can I join you?"

They never answered as, in an instant, there seemed to be a commotion going on outside the doors. They all turned their heads at the sound of Professors Umbridge and McGonagall. Adie was the first to run out and see what was happening. She frowned at the sight of a pink faced Umbridge, though she now matched from head to toe, and a flustered, rattled McGonagall.

"I am merely requesting that, when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices!"

Adie whispered to Harry.

"What on earth are these two rambling about?"

Her friend shrugged as Dolores took a step up.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."

McGonagall matched her by taking another step. People were now beginning to fill the entrance as the two teachers quarrelled.

"Not at all, Dolores. Mainly your medieval methods."

"I'm sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry. And, by further extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I won't stand for is disloyalty!"

The head of Gryffindor went down a step, defeated.

"Disloyalty..."

Professor Umbridge took another step up. She addressed the gathered crowd.

"Things at Hogwarts, are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action!"

And, from that moment on, Umbridge was made the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. It was her "job" to find out about the serious falling standards of the school...or so Fudge said in the Daily Prophet. She patrolled the corridors like a pink sniffer dog. Harry compared her to his Uncle's sisters dog; Ripper.

Adie was smirking as the pink panther waved her wand and caused a snogging couple to fly apart. Fred lent, out of nowhere, and whispered.

"Not your sort of thing?"

She glanced at George, who was pretending to lean casually against a suit of armour, before answering.

"Dunno...it just looks wrong!"

Umbridge even began to stalk the classrooms. She'd pop up when teachers didn't expect it and question them throughout the lesson. Poor Trelawny got it hard according to Ron and Harry. The best teacher reaction came from Snape.

"You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Bur you were unsuccessful?"

He looked as if he was refraining from rolling his eyes. Ron and Harry snorted whilst Adie choked back a giggle.

"Obviously."

That earned them all a smack round the head.

Fred and George certainly began to hate her a lot more. Everyone was watching them as they played with a small firework, tossing it to each other, and then she appeared and trapped it in George's pocket. This earned the banning of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, alongside a great many other things.

Adie stood in the hall, with Ginny, as Filch looked around, swinging the ladder on his shoulder. The caretaker swung it around before vanishing. Fred ducked whilst George lent back. He toppled into the blonde a little.

"Oops sorry."

"That's alright, ok, positively normal, fine...okay I'm rambling!"

He chuckled as her cheeks flushed pink and she hid behind her hair, embarrassed. George looked at his friend.

"Uh Adie...there was something that I..."

He was distracted as people began to flood out of the school and into the courtyard. Adie followed alongside him, a quizzical look on her face.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

George tried to peer over the crowds, but neither of them could see. He grabbed Adie's hand, ignoring the pink filling his cheeks, and shoved through. They managed to find a break, Ron, Harry and Hermione close by, and gasped at what they saw. Professor Trelawny was huddled over her bags, sobbing as Umbridge walked briskly towards her. The Divination teacher looked pleasingly at her.

"Si...sixteen years I've lived and taught here...Hogwarts is my home..."

Her voice wavered and grew hysterical. Adie tightened her hold on George's hand as anger filled her.

"You can't do this..."

The pink devil held up a sheet of parchment.

"Actually, I can."

Trelawny broke into sobs and Professor McGonagall ran out to her. She hugged her friend tightly.

"Something you'd like to say?"

McGonagall glared.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say! Shhh shhh.."

Suddenly the doors were wrenched open and there stood, Dumbledore. He marched down into the scene.

"Minerva, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"

The crying professor clutched Dumbledore's hand and thanked him. Umbridge looked positively annoyed.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the Minister..."

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them fro the grounds. That power still remains with the headmaster."

"For now."

George whispered.

"Bet that's the next rule up."

Adie grinned a little and tilted her head. Her hair brushed George's cheek and they both froze. Dumbledore's voice cut through the tension

"Don't you all have studying to do?!"

And with that he stormed off. Adie quickly legged it, nearly knocking over Harry, back to the common room, leaving a very dazed Mr Weasley behind her.

Her friends joined her later, once her mind had drifted, and it was then that the talk turned to rebelling against the pinkness!

**Please review TTFN X**


	22. Dumbledore's Army

**Sorry it's so late! I haven't had time to update and when I did have a spare few minutes I caught up on missed sleep! School has been hectic lately and I'm so chuffed that I have had the chance to right up this chapter! Thanks to all who've reviewed, faved, and followed so far and I look forward to having some more! :)******

**Chapter 22- Dumbledore's Army**

After a serious pep-talk in the common room, and a brief, surprise visit from his godfather, Harry finally agreed to the demands of his friends. They wanted him to try to teach other students PROPER defensive magic...well actually Hermione wanted him to do it, Ron and Adie had gone along with the idea as they were to scared of Hermione to say anything. They decided to meet with whoever was willing at the Hog's Head the next time they went to Hogsmeade. Thankfully that wasn't to far away. The snow had blown in over the last week and the winter winds were icey and biting.

The quartet had wrapped in their warm clothes and all trudged towards the inn. Harry scoffed after Hermione explained the plan briefly.

"This is mad! Who'd wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?"

Adie chuckled, even though she had to admit that he had a point. Who would be there? Everyone seemed to be shunning Harry, pushing him as far away as possible. Ron patted his arm.

"Look on the bright side; you can't be any worse than old toad face!"

Both Adie and Ron laughed and Harry shot them an amused look.

"Thanks guys."

"We're here for you, mate."

The blonde changed the subject and tapped her friend's shoulder.

"So, Hermione, who's supposed to be meeting us?"

"Just a couple of people."

They pushed open the grubby door and it revealed a smelly, scabby room...with a goat in it. Ron muttered in Hermione's ear.

"Lovely spot."

She shrugged.

"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track."

Without another word they all climbed up the stairs and into another small, cramped room. Shortly after assembling some chairs and sitting down, some of their classmates began to arrive. Before they knew it the room was stuffed. Adie grinned as the twins squeezed themselves at the back, George sending her a small smile and a wink. Hermione stood and looked at them all.

"Ummm hi, you know why we're all here. We need a teacher, a proper teacher...one who's had experience in defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?"

Ron glared at the guy.

"Why?! Cause You-Know-Who's back you tosspot!"

"So he says."

He nodded at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says!"

"So Dumbledore says, cause he says...The point is where's the proof?"

There was an awkward silence. Another voice queeried.

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed..."

Adie stood up and folded her arms.

"Are you serious? You want to find out how that poor boy died? Are you going to use that spell? Cause if you're only here to find out how Cedric lost his life, because You-Kow-Who didn't want him around, then just get out."

She gestured to the door. A few people gave it nervous glances, but when nobody acted, Adie sat back down and crossed her legs, folding her arms. Harry patted her shoulder and stood up.

"She's right, I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that IS why you're here then clear out!"

He began muttering to Hermione, when a small voice rang clearly.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm?"

Hermione spoke for Harry, who looked a little shocked that someone had spoken to him.

"Yes. I've seen it."

Dean looked at his friend in awe.

"Blimey Harry I didn't know that you could do that!"

"And he killed a Basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office!"

"It's true!"

Both Ginny and Neville smiled at Harry. Ron leant forward and spoke to everyone.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once!"

Adie frowned, they were bigging him up so much...making it seem as if it was an everyday thing for him...her dad had told her about life and death experiences when she was very little...they were nothing to publicise...Hermione looked them all again.

"And last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh..."

Harry shook his head and spoke.

"Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is...most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest."

Harry stopped her.

"No, Hermione I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. But out there when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right there before your eyes...you don't know what that's like."

He sat back down again and Adie squeezed his hand while Hermione spoke some more.

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance of beating..."

She hesitated.

"...Voldemort..."

There was another silence and Ron's little fan; Nigel, looked up at them.

"He's really back?"

Harry just nodded. They sat in silence a little longer, then moved round a table and created a SIGN UP sheet...the title being "Dumbledore's Army". Everyone lined up and began writing down their names.

Adie rested against the wall, whilst her friends sat in front of the willing signer uppers. George finished writing his name and stood next to her. He whispered in her ear, whilst his twin wrote his name.

"Nice little rant there by the way...very moving."

He smirked and she bit back a blush, and a witty remark. Instead she playfully shoved him away and he returned it by bumping her shoulder. Their hands brushed and they froze a little, then out of a weird surge of boldness, George laced his fingers through Adie's. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He started to withdraw his hand, but Adie muttered.

"Sappy move."

They both noticed how Cho and Harry kept sharing looks, but was unaware that everyone else could see the pair being all coupley, but not a couple in the corner. Fred was highly amused by his brother's boldness. Eventually Adie let go of George's hand, to join her friends walking back to the castle. Her, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Neville were discussing where "Dumbledore's Army" could meet regularly.

"Right, first we need a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out."

"The Shrieking Shack?"

"No it's too small."

"The Forbidden Forest?"

"Not bloody likely!"

Ginny looked at them and asked.

"What happens if Umbridge does find out?"

Hermione laughed.

"Who cares? I mean, it's rather exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules!"

Ron and Adie shared a look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"Anyway, at least we know two positive things that came from today."

"What's that?"

Hermione looked at Harry.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you could she?"

Ron looked at them.

"And the second thing?"

The girl's eyes drifted to Adie, then George...then Ron and Harry understood.

"Did I say two...I meant one."

They continued chatting as they walked back into the castle and back to the common room...the very next day...

"All student organizations are henceforth...disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled."

"Well that's it plan screwed!"

Ron flopped down on the sofa, sending some of Adie's paperwork flying upwards. She waved her wand and it flew back down neatly. None of them knew how to get round this...they were sitting in the common room thinking of the possibilities of getting past Umbridge.. The portrait hole swung open and Neville came charging in. They looked up as he stopped, panting.

"Guys I think...I think I've found us a place!"

**Soooooo there it is! Please pleasie please review fave and follow my lovelies! **


	23. Training Till the Holidays

**Boom...who's awesome? *bows to applauding fans...then sees no fans and pouts* Fine...meanies...please follow my previous advice *bats eyelids and does weird smile* yeah...i know i'm weird :3 ANYWHO please be happy with me! Two chapters in one evening! XD RRFF (read, review, fave and follow)**

**Chapter 23 – Training Till the Holidays**

The room had turned out to be the Come and Go Room aka the Room of Requirement. Hermione had given them a short, but detailed explanation of what the properties of the room where and Harry was highly impressed by Neville's discovery.

"It's fantastic. It's almost like Hogwarts wants us to fight back!"

And without further question it was decided that this was the place. "Dumbledore's Army" met up that following evening and Harry gave them a quick brief of the lesson.

"Alright everyone, we're going to try disarming against the dummy...so uh just line up and let's see how you get on."

They bunched up in two lines, Adie ended up squashed in a weird line of her own between Fred and George. Everyone watched as Neville waved his wand and incanted.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand back fired and came flying towards everybody standing behind him. George grabbed Adie and pulled her out of the way into his chest. Nigel cried out and ducked as the wand his the far wall. Quickly patting his chest, light-heartedly, Adie jumped back.

"Thanks George."

Harry addressed Neville.

"I'm hopeless."

"You're just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this...EXPELLIARMUS!"

The wand snapped out of the dummy's hand and flew into a far corner. Everyone applauded.

…

Back in lessons, Umbridge was being soul destroyingly boring...

"You will please copy the approved text four times to ensure maximum retention. There will be no need to talk."

Hermione muttered to Adie.

"No need to think's more like it."

Neville was attempting to practice under the table.

"Expelliarmus."

"Wands away."

…

And then it was back to the Room of Requirement to train some more. Harry addressed the class, more confidently.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's ort of like a wizard's bread and butter really. So come on then, Nigel, give it your best shot."

He turned to the younger boy. They faced each other for a few minutes and then Nigel made his move.

"STUPEFY!"

The force knocked both of them backwards and they landed heavily on the floor. Adie bit a smirk as she saw concern flash over Cho's face and covered a chuckle with a cough. Harry stood up winded.

"Good. Not bad at all, Nigel. Well done."

Next it was Ron and Hermione. He patted her arms.

"Don't worry, Ill go easy on you."

"Thanks Ronald."

Adie looked round at the twins whilst the partners prepped themselves.

"One sickle."

"You're on."

"You do realise that Ron is gonna lose?"

And in the split second she'd spoken, Ron flew backwards and hit the same wall Harry had. Hermione smirked. George, reluctantly, handed his brother the winnings.

"Thank you."

"Shut up."

Ron walked up to the three of them.

"I let her do that. It's good manners, isn't it?"

Both the twins nodded and Adie scoffed.

"Suuuuuuurrrreeee Ron."

She walked over to Hermione, waving absent-mindedly back to the boys.

…

Yet another notice was put up..."All students will be questioned about suspicious explicit activities."

People were rounded up and taken to Umbridge's class for questioning. Harry and Hermione watched as Cho's class all walked in that direction. The dark-haired girl sent a anxious smile, before vanishing round the corner.

…

Back in training, they were focusing on disarming again. Harry was assisting Neville.

"Now focussed on a fixed point, and try again."

"Expelliarmus!"

Nothing happened. He walked over to a group who were doing levitation and admired the work. Harry lifted up Cho's arm.

"A little higher."

Adie laughed at Ron's face, he looked so uncomfortable. Unable to look away, Cho lost concentration and Nigel crashed to the floor. He jumped up quickly.

"I'm ok. I'm ok."

…

Adie was walking towards the room when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the side. It was Fred and George.

"What are y-"

Fred covered her mouth and pointed down the hallway. Filch was walking up to a large heart-shaped box. Adie eyed the twins smirks and mouthed.

"What did you do?"

After Filch bit into a chocolate, large pus spots, much like what Ron had, were forming on his face. The caretaker ran away towards Umbridge's and the trio slid down the wall laughing.

…

"STUPEFY!"

"STUPEFY!"

…

Then the Inquisitorial Squad was introduced, in order for extra credit. Obviously it was packed full of Slytherins. Everyone suspected that it was Umbridge's way of trying to work her spies into the school body.

…

"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters more: believing in yourself. Think of it this way, every great wizard in history started out as nothing more than we are now, students. If they can do it, why not us?"

Adie nudged Harry. He turned and she waved her wand.

"Expelliarmus."

His wand flew into her hand and she smirked. Harry chuckled and then held out his hand. She placed his wand in it and then skipped off.

…

Harry had organised a session of firing whatever spells they'd learned at the dummy. So far it was just bouncing back and forth and round and round as spell after spell hit it. Suddenly Ginny shouted...

"REDUCTO!"

...and suddenly the dummy burst into many measly crumbs and slowly slid through the grate in the floor. Everyone looked at her, shocked...even her older brothers.

…

Before they knew it, it was the last week of school before Christmas, and the last lesson of that term. Again they were practising the disarmament charm, Harry walking round them with a big grin on his face. It was the most any of his friends had seen him smile all year. Neville waved his wand...

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

And Paravti's wand flew out of her hand. He'd finally done it. Everyone stopped and looked at him, grinning. Harry clapped his hands.

"Fantastic Neville! Well done!"

They finished up there and rounded up. Harry, backed by Adie, Hermione and Ron, addressed the group.

"So that's it for this lesson. Now we're not going to meet again till after the holidays..."

The crowd sighed and pouted.

"So just keep practising on your own as best you can, and well done, everyone. Great great work!"

They all applauded him and his cheeks went a little red.

"Well done, mate!"

"Thanks."

They split after that and said goodbye to their friends. Harry looked back as Hermione spoke.

"See you in the common room Harry."

He nodded, making his way to Cho. Fred and George stopped him and started talking about the horrid things they could do to Umbridge. They were interrupted when Adie grabbed the back of their jumpers and dragged them out the room.

"See you shortly, Harry."

**Please RRFF! Will update again ASAP TTFN xx**


	24. Mr Weasley Attacked

**Hey there! Please RRFF!**

**Chapter 24 - Mr Weasley Attacked**

It was late on the final night before the start of the Christmas holidays. All the students were due to leave for home in the morning and, in the case of Harry, Ron and Hermione, it was back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Adie was curled up asleep, dreaming of wonderful things like Umbridge being chased by giant demon slugs. Someone nudged her and she opened her eyes blearily. Hermione was standing over her, tired looking and bed-headed. Adie frowned.

"What's up?"

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, the blonde could see Ginny standing at the door...looking very shaken. Adie jumped out of her bed and walked across the room. Her friend had goosebumps and was shaking.

"Ginny..."

Her voice was hushed so not to wake anyone.

"..what's wrong?"

Hermione whispered.

"Mr Weasley's been attacked! Professor McGonagall is downstairs, she wants Dumbledore to speak to them all..."

With a simple nod, Adie helped her friend lead Ginny down the stairs and into the common room. She saw Professor McGonagall was talking to Ron, Fred, George and a sweaty, quivering Harry. Suddenly, looking at them all in their pyjammas, she felt very underdressed in just a Quidditch t-shirt and a pair of striped shorts. Their Head of House turned to face them and walked up to Ginny, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Come on dear, lets go to Professor Dumbeldore's office."

Neither Adie, nor Hermione had seen McGonagall so soft and gentle, but then again their father had been attacked. When the professor started leading them all out of the common room, Hermione and Adie were unsure whether or not to follow.

In the end, they decided to let them have some privacy and wait by the fireplace. Hermione swung her legs onto a sofa and turned her gaze onto the fire. Adie pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, it was to the sound of the opening sound of the portrait hole opening. Hermione was asleep on the sofa, curled into a ball. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny walked slowly back in. Ginny gave Adie a brief, stiff smile and then walked up to her dorm. The blonde sat up and flattened her slightly static hair.

"Hey..."

Ron looked over and walked a little closer.

"He's ok."

Adie let out a sigh of relief, and a long breath.

"Thank god."

Ron nodded and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"Yeah, we are going to meet Mum at St Mungo's tonight...so we're just getting our things..."

Adie nodded.

"So...we'll just meet you at Grimmauld Place?"

He nodded and yawned. Adie got up and gave him a hug.

"Send him our best, ok?"

Ron only nodded. His friend looked around.

"Where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged.

"Dunno. Dumbledore got Snape to take him somewhere, to do something."

Her grey eyes widened.

"Oh?"

Again, Ron shrugged. He looked over at Hermione sleeping and smiled, then walked up to the boys dorm to get his things. When she turned round, she nearly jumped to see that George was sitting on the armchair where she'd been. Fred was nowhere in sight. Adie walked over and sat down on the floor. She tapped his knee.

"You alright?"

George looked up, his hazel eyes were slightly clouded.

"Yeah...he's alive. That's all that matters..."

He smiled a little. It was unfelt. Adie frowned.

"It'll be alright, George. What's bothering you?"

She tilted her head and looked at him. He looked tired, and glum. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"I...i was just...when we heard that he'd been...we thought and..."

His voice shook and Adie's heart melted. She shuffled a little closer and wrapped her arms round his shoulders. George stiffened a little, them relaxed and looped his arms round her back, burying his face in her neck. When they sat back, they both had light blushes and shy smiles on their faces. George patted Adie's hand. He looked at her tired face, dark circles under her eyes.

"Thanks Adie."

She smiled sleepily. They then realises how close they were. With no particular reason, and no words, George lent that little closer and his lips brushed gently against Adie's. She gasped a little and sat back. George froze.

"Oh crap...I am so sorry Adie...well I'm going to go now before this gets really awkward...I was going to ask you out, but...damn Fred said that it would be a good idea..."

He got up and hurridly started making his way to the door.

"George, wait!"

Double-checking that Hermione was still asleep, so not to give her the satisfaction of seeing this, Adie jumped up. George, feeling already embarrassed enough, didn't want to turn, but couldn't help himself. Adie quickly walked over to him and cupped his cheek, pulling his lips onto hers.

His lips were so soft! George wrapped his arm round her back and pulled her closer to him. Adie smiled against his mouth and looped her arms around his neck.

They pulled back a little breathless and George rested his forehead against hers. They both ended up giggling quietly.

"How long have you...?"

"Dunno."

"Me neither!"

They heard shuffles and quickly jumped apart, even though their hands remained joined. When nobody appeared, they took a little step closer and George quickly pecked Adie's mouth, which she gladly received. He looked at her and chuckled, relieved.

"Just checking..."

"What?"

"That you want me to do that."

More sounds came from upstairs and this time stairs were creaking. Adie quickly kissed George's cheek and took a couple of steps back. Ron and Ginny appeared, carrying their bags, and walked into the common room. Adie smiled gently at them.

"You all ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Ginny gave her a hug. When Ron bent over his bag, George quickly mouthed.

"You never answered my question!"

Adie furrowed her eyebrows. George grinned and then, without speaking, ran upstairs to his dorm. Ron also gave Adie a hug and then he and Ginny left to wait for the twins in Entrance Hall. Soon after the twins appeared carrying their rucksacks.

"Hey Adrian."

"Hey Fred."

George sent her a wink and she blushed. Fred watched this and raised an eyebrow...The blonde hugged him tightly and then hugged George. He whispered quickly.

"Will you go out with me?"

She whispered back. Fred noted how the hug seemed to last a long whole as well.

"Would love to."

Whilst his twin's eyes was turned, he quickly pecked Adie's lips and then let her go.

"Well bye guys...say hi to your Dad for me!"

"Will do!"

"Bye Adie!"

They left and the portrait hole closed slowly. Adie let out a small, happy squeak and turned round. Hermione was sitting with her arms folded, and a smug grin on her face. Her blonde friend sighed.

"Don't you dare say I told you so!"

**TTFN X**


	25. Nobody knows to Everyone Knows

**Hey der! No idea what anyone has made of the last few chapters…no one has reviewed :( *cries* WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYY? **

**Ahh well I've promised to stop begging…or at least attempt to so…..RRFF if you want to..**

**Chapter 25- Nobody knows to Everyone Knows**

They, they being Hermione, Harry and Adie, got the train the next morning. At Kings Cross, they met up with Adie's dad and Lupin and headed back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius was overjoyed to have the kids back in his house. There was no sign of the Weasley's and Hermione smirked when Adie asked where they all were. Franklin answered.

"They're still at the hospital aren't they! They winnae be home till later..."

Hermione whispered on her friend's ear.

"That'll give you plenty of time to tell your dad!"

Adie glared at her. So far it was only Hermione that knew about the incident with her and George, though Adrian knew that she'd have to tell her dad at some point...rather than him finding out himself.

"Tell her dad what?"

Both the girls looked over at Harry. He was sipping some tea and looking at them curiously. He had dark circles under his eyes from where Snape had kept him up all night learning Occlumency, which Hermione had explained, to a very confused Adie, was the guide to protecting your mind from invasion.

"Oh nothing Harry!"

He raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing them. Hermione smiled sweetly and then walked away to admire the Christmas tree. Adie ran a hand through her hair and cast another glance at the door.

"Looking for someone?"

She looked over at Harry, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"No...maybe...yes..."

Harry's jaw dropped a little.

"Did something happen that I should know about?"

Adie tried to look innocent, but failed miserably. Her friend sucked in a breath.

"So did George finally ask you?"

"I'm not one to kiss and tell..."

Hermione lent on the table.

"But your certainly one to kiss in front of your friends!"

Adie flushed scarlet.

"I didn't know you were awake! Besides if I hadn't done that then George would probably have never spoken to me again!"

Harry chuckled.

"So he did!"

The girls nodded. Harry looked impressed.

"Well, that's Fred's devious plan screwed."

Adie frowned.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Fred had an ingenious plan to get you two together, honestly it was a work of art according to him."

The blonde shook her head, very unimpressed by her new boyfriend's twin. Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and Remus walked in with Franklin and Sirius.

"We've just heard from Molly. They're bringing Arthur home!"

They all grinned.

"Great, so he'll be here for Christmas!"

Lupin nodded. Franklin sat next to his daughter and she lent her head on his shoulder. They looked nothing alike, apart from one feature. Their stormy grey eyes. Adie had always been proud to have that in common with her dad.

She bit her lip as she thought about how he might take the news of his little girl being in a relationship. He was usually very protective, and she wondered whether or not he might actually kill George. She knew her fears would be answered later when the Weasley crew arrived.

And that wasn't until after dinner time. Adie and Hermione were just finishing clearing the table, whilst Harry reread the days issue of the Daily Prophet. Franklin was puffing a cigar in the corner, Remus had left and Sirius had gone to feed Buckbeak: the hippogriff Harry had saved in his thirds year. The front door slammed at everybody looked up.

"Hey."

Ron's head poked into the kitchen and Harry grinned. The red-head inhaled deeply and they all heard a small growl from his stomach.

"Any dinner left?"

Hermione laughed.

"We saved you a plate, Ron."

"Yes!"

Ginny, Fred and George walked in shortly after. They looked tired, but happy. Adie caught George's eye and blushed. She noted how Ginny sent her a knowing look and wondered whether she knew or not.

"So how's your Dad?"

"Well Mum's going to be home with him shortly, but they're just gonna put him to bed."

Both Adie and Hermione joined them all at the table. Adie sat right next to George and her hand rested a little ways from his. He smirked and laced their fingers, pressing a small kiss to her knuckles.

"Missed you..."

He spoke quietly, so not to attract any unwanted attention. Adie couldn't hide the fact that her heart skipped when he said that, nor the various shades of red her cheeks were as she blushed yet again.

"Missed you too!"

George grinned, he knew that they'd only really started going out, but he didn't care, the cuteness of her flushed face and wide eyes just made him feel like the luckiest guy ever. Without even thinking he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"No way!"

The pair looked over to see that Ron was staring dead at them. The dumbstruck boy pointed from one to the other.

"You? And you?"

Hermione snorted.

"Wow...I am truly amazed how you figured that out."

Sarcasm laced her voice thickly.

"Well I knew they fancied each other..."

George rolled his eyes at his little brother, but he did fail to hide his red, embarrassed cheeks.

"Honestly, Ron, I asked her out big deal!"

When Adie tensed, he realised who was in the room. Franklin had lost his eyebrows to his hairline and the cigar dropped onto the floor. Adie watched as her dad struggled for words. In the end he ended up snorting and saying gruffly.

"Gah it'll make nae difference what I say, its yer life!"

He stalked out of the room, sending George a weird look. Adie ran a hand through her hair and looked at George.

"I'd better go and talk to him."

She got up, squeezing her boyfriend's hand, and walked out. George turned round. Both Harry and Hermione looked highly amused by the turn of events, Ron was chortling into his second dinner, whilst Ginny was acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world, but Fred looked positively ticked off.

"You do realise that you've now destroyed two months of scheming!"

George furrowed his eyebrows then Fred started laughing. 

**WILL UPDATE ASAP TTFN**


	26. Christmas at Number 12

**Yallo! I'm here again with another chapter :) ...I really should update my other stories, but I'm really enjoying this one right now...meh I'll leave it a little longer and keep up with this one! Read, Review, Favourite and Follow! :3 pwetty please**

**Chapter 26 – Christmas at Number 12**

The next day was Christmas and the mood at Number Twelve was very relaxed. Mr and Mrs Weasley had arrived later the previous night, just after Adie had finished lecturing her dad about how she wasn't a little girl any more. A fresh blanket of snow could be seen out the window and Adie smiled at the Muggle children playing, as she and Hermione walked down the stairs to breakfast. The blonde was pulling her hair back into a plait as Hermione opened the door to the kitchen. A cold chill, and the smell of must, hit their noses, and Adie shivered under her long-sleeved t-shirt and floaty skirt. She giggled as her friend ducked under a flying Father Christmas who swooped over their heads.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!"

Magical snow floated gently onto the tree in the corner and both the girls walked over as Mrs Weasley pushed a very tired, and bruised, but alive, Mr Weasley into the table. Hermione whispered in her friend's ear.

"Don't you just love Fred and George's waistcoat things?"

Adie looked over and smirked at the handiwork of Mrs Weasley. Speaking of Mrs Weasley, she gave them both a chipper and cheery smile as they stopped by the group.

"Here we go. Daddy's back!"

The crown on Mr Weasley's head tilted a little as both he and his wife ducked from the Santa. They all clapped and sat down at the table as Mrs Weasley dug around for presents. Hermione sat next to Fred and Adie sat opposite George, between Ron and Ginny. He gave her a grin.

"Sit down, everybody, sit down. That's it. Now, presents."

Wrapped up boxes and parcels were dished out. Mrs Weasley passed to Adie, who then passed to Ron, a big box. Mr Weasley grinned.

"And a nice big box for Ron!"

"Big box for you. And..."

She kept swapping over the two presents in her hands in front of the twins. Adie and Ginny laughed as they began to pout, aimlessly attempting to grab them from their mother. In the end she just passed them and chuckled.

"Oh Fred and George!"

Mr Weasley passed down a couple of parcels to Hermione and Adie.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you, Mr Weasley!"

"Come on, open up! I want to see your faces!"

"Yes."

George bit back a chortle aas Ron's face fell. His little brother pulled out an embroided, maroon body-warmer. It didn't look completely ridiculous.

"Try it on!"

Ginny stood and gave her mum a hug.

"Thanks, Mum, it's perfect!"

Hermione gave Ron a smirk as she admired the item in his hand. She had received a lovely pair of woolen, knitted gloves of all shades of blue.

"Just what he wanted actually!"

"Yeah. Right. Thanks, Mum."

Adie kicked Fred under the table.

"Be nice! It looks fantastic Mrs Weasley! Thanks for the hat!"

Mrs Weasley had knitted Adie a lovely beret-styled hat. It was multi-coloured and embroided with a small A. She had now pulled it firmly on her head, tucking her fringe behind her ear. Once all the prezzies were opened, Mrs Weasley started to collect up the paper.

"Come on, then, everybody."

"Let's clear this away!"

Hearing footsteps, Adie looked over to see that Harry had just walked into the kitchen. He gave a small smile, but came no further into the small hullabaloo. Mrs Weasley smiled as she spotted him.

"Oh Harry! Harry!"

She ran over to him. Adie passed Ron and Hermione glasses of mulled wine, which the twins were filling up. Mr Weasley was studying the cover of the book he'd been given by Hermione and Adie; "Muggle Studies for Dummies".

"Fascinating."

"Has everybody got?"

Mr Weasley raised his glass.

"A Christmas toast! To Mr Harry Potter, without whom, I would not be here."

He gave Harry a grateful smile. To this Harry looked a little pale, and his face twitched into what could've been a smile, but it made no difference.

"Harry."

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Harry!"

They all sipped and Adie scrunched up her face at the sweetness of it. Mr Weasley chuckled.

"Not to your tastes, Adrian?"

"Nope, not for me at all!"

They all settled down for breakfast, shuffling seats and whatnot. Ron flinched when Crookshanks jumped onto his shoulders, much to everyone's amusement. They quickly polished off breakfast and broke off from there. Adie went through to the living room and lay out all her presents, assessing them in order of whether or not she would need them back at Hogwarts.

Hat from Mr and Mrs Weasley-Definitely!

Box of Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George- Unlikely (but she took a few from each box for emergencies)

Chudley Cannons Annual from Ron (which, ironically, she'd given to him) -No, she'd send that off with her dad to take home

Multi-coloured quills and Ink from Hermione – was already in her bag

Variety of Honeydukes sweets from Harry – Yup.

Someone walked into the room and she looked round to see that it was George.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Sorting stuff."

She didn't look round at him as he plopped down just behind her on the floor. He peered over her shoulder, his breath grazing her bare neck, causing her to sustain a shiver.

"Looks boring!"

Adie chuckled.

"It's not really...well it is..."

George tucked some of her hair behind her ear, pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

"Sounds like something Hermione would enjoy."

"Oh god, I'm turning into Hermione!"

They both laughed. George tugged loose strands of her blonde whisps.

"Look it's turning all poofy already!"

Leaving all her presents abandoned, Adie quickly checked her hair, panicked that it was true. When she saw that her hair was perfectly normal, well slightly untame, she turned and glared at George who was clutching his side and laughing.

"That wasn't funny!"

She slapped his shoulder. George shook his head.

"Oh but your face was priceless."

He mimicked what he thought her face had been and Adie playfully rolled her eyes. George then sat up and poked Adie's side.

"You're so weird."

"But I'm cute though."

"I wouldn't say that!"

She giggled at his pouty lip. He sat up and prodded her side, causing her to squeak.

"Ticklish, are we?"

Her eyes widened and she began to shuffle away. George grinned and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back. Adie squealed as she slid back towards him and he began tickling her sides.

"Hahahahah please no, George, hahahahaha."

He grinned deviously.

"Say I'm cute! SAY IT!"

"Alright alright...you're adorably cute!"

"And handsome?"

"And handsome!"

"And a genius?"

Adie gave him a look from where her head now rested in his lap. George blushed a little sheepishly.

"No harm in trying."

They both laughed and then George bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was long and slow, leaving Adie more breathless than before. He cupped her face and pulled away, his nose brushing hers.

"Merry Christmas."

**Ok I'll update ASAP! TTFN xx**


	27. Storms and Giants

**Hey people! Sorry that I'm a little late with this update but I have been away on me hols so you'll all just have to deal with it for the moment! At least I wrote up this chapter ready for when I came back! :) hope y'all enjoy it RRFF plz! Sadly it is a little short, but the next one won't be I promise!**

**Chapter 27 - Storms and Giants**

Adie was walking hand-in-hand with George towards the main entrance. It was the first day back at school since Christmas. As the pair made their way through the crowd, Fred appeared calling for George at the same time that Ron appeared calling for Adie.

"George! All the stuff has arrived!"

"Adie! Hagrid's back!"

At the same time they turned to each other and spoke.

"Do you mind if I go?"

They chuckled and George quickly pecked Adie's cheek, causing her to blush a little.

"See you later!"

"Ok, bye!"

They went their separate ways and Ron dragged Adie to find Hermione and Harry, who were running towards Hagrid's little hut. They all skidded to a stop, Harry crashing into Adie, who crashed into Hermione, who crashed into Ron, when they heard a shrill, bossy voice.

"I won't say it again! I'm ordering to tell me where you've been!"

Umbridge. The group crept round the side of the house and peered through the window. They could see through the grotty glass that she was dressed in pink and facing them. Hagrid had his back to them, but toward above the toady woman.

"I told you. I've been away for me health."

Umbridge replied dubiously, peering towards the window. Hermione yanked the back of Harry and Ron's robes, whilst Adie hid behind the wall.

"Your health?"

Hagrid nodded.

"Bit of fresh air, you know?"

"I see. As gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by!"

Harry's fists clenched, knuckled going white. Professor Umbridge continued.

"Well I wouldn't get so used to being back, actually I wouldn't bother unpacking at all!"

She gave him a sick smile and then marched from the house. Ron, who was now almost in full view, was yanked back by Harry, as Umbridge closed the door. She pulled a face and sprayed some horrid smelling perfume, then sprayed the door with it. They waited until she started up the hill and vanished from sight before knocking on the door. Hagrid greeted them with a small smile. He settled everyone down with a cup if tea, dabbing his bleeding forehead with a raw steak. Adie tried not to smirk as Fang slobbered at it longingly.

"This is TOP SECRET alright?..."

Everybody nodded. Hagrid gave a quick glance over his shoulder.

"…Dumbledore sent me to a party with the giants."

"Giants?"

"Shhh..."

He hushed Hermione. Adie looked over at him curiously, not even her dad had seen giants...though it was one of his goals in life.

"You found them?"

Their friend nodded.

"They're not that hard to find, so big see...I was trying to persuade them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one trying to win them over."

Ron spoke what they all thought.

"Death Eaters?"

Hagrid nodded.

"They were trying to force them to join You Know Who."

Harry tapped his mug.

"And did they?"

"Well I gave 'em Dumbledore's message, s'pose some of them remembered he was friendly to them."

Adie frowned. Hagrid looked pretty beaten up so something must've happened.

"And they did this to you?"

"Not exactly no."

Fang was growling and barking at the piece of pink meat. Hagrid gave up and tossed it to the hound.

"Alright you 'ave it then! Dozy dog!"

The black dog started chomping on the steak, hungrily. A cold, bitter wind came through a crack in the glass. Adie rubbed her arms and shivered. They all looked out at the window and saw that large grey clouds were building in the gloomy sky. Hagrid stood and walked over to the window. His face was grim.

"It's starting, just like last time..."

Everyone stood and looked with him.

"There's a storm coming, Harry. And we'd best be ready when she does."

**Ok will update ASAP! TTFN! (ooooh also please vote for "A Return Journey" I've entered it in for the Wattys 2014 and would grealy appreciate the support of my loyal readers)**


	28. Mass Break Out

**Ok I realise that the previous chapter was mucked up and full of mistakes. I apologise! Anyway please read review fave and follow my friends! :) CHEERS!**

**Chapter 28 – Mass Break Out**

It had been a few days since their talk with Hagrid, and indeed the storm had come. The storm had come in the form of a mass break out in Azkaban. Of course Fudge blamed everything and everyone, but Voldemort. He even blamed Sirius, as one of the escapees was his deranged cousin; Bellatrix Lestrange. When Adie had heard of this her heart turned to Neville, the poor kid must've been distraught. Her mum had been part of the assembly who'd captured Lestrange after she'd attacked and tortured Neville's parents, Frank and Alice, to the point of insanity. As they walked into the Great Hall, the blonde could see Neville staring, horrified, at a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this would happen. He's going to get us all killed just because he can't face the truth!"

Hermione's face was cold and hard. She was really annoyed. Even more annoyed than she had been when Adie accidentally turned Crookshanks fur bright blue. It had highly amused Ron, but nothing was amusing about this.

"Harry."

The irish accent, of Seamus, caused them all to turn around. Harry was stunned as it was the first time all year that the other Gryffindor had spoken to him. Seamus looked sheepishly at them.

"I wanted to apologise. Now even me mum says that the Prophet's version of things don't add up."

He looked up and both Adie and Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"So, what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you."

They settled down for breakfast actually being involved with the mass of Gryffindors. Hermione sat next to Ron whilst Harry and Adie sat with Fred and George. The latter draped an arm lazily over Adie's shoulders which caused some of the other girls to giggle and the boys to raise their eyebrows. Adie felt her cheeks go bright red and George whispered in her ear.

"Just ignore them."

She muttered back.

"It's kinda hard, they're all there."

He chuckled and removed his arm, he didn't want Adie to feel uncomfortable. Harry nudged her and gestured to his left. Neville had got up and was walking away and out of the hall. Harry frowned and Ron spoke.

"Might want to talk to him, Harry."

Harry nodded and then stood and left the hall. Hermione looked at her friends and shrugged, starting on her cereal. Adie spread some butter onto her toast and bit into it. She blew some hair from her face and looked over when she heard George chuckle.

"What?"

"You're to cute."

Fred laughed at his twin's cheesiness. Adie giggled.

"And you, sir, are very cheesy."

…

Not a lot happened over the next few weeks, apart from the fact that Seamus joined up in Dumbledore's Army. At this current time, they were all in the Room of Requirement, practising a Patronus Charm. Harry walked through the group.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to lift you up! Keep trying Seamus!"

He turned to the twins, Fred had already attempted his and managed to get the faint form of a hyena. It cackled a little and then vanished. George chuckled and then tried to think of a good memory.

"George, your turn now."

The red-head smiled as he thought of Christmas with Adie. Keeping that as his memory he uttered the spell.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A coyote ran from his wand and howled quietly. Harry, satisfied, moved on.

"A full-body patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents."

He walked past Ginny as she said the spell.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A horse shot from her wand and neighed loudly. Harry beamed.

"Fantastic Ginny!"

"Just remember your patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focus. So focus, Luna."

Adie clapped for Hermione as her patronus, in the form of an otter, swam round her squeaking happily.

"That was awesome!"

"You go!"

The blonde thought nervously of a memory, but settled quickly for one that involved all her friends and George; Christmas.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The kingfisher was so fast that Adie wasn't even sure that it had come from her wand. It darted about the room, bright and shining, before hover in front of George's face and vanishing. The girl blushed when he winked at her. Harry was speaking to Neville.

"Think of the happiest thing you can."

A tiny wisp of light emitted from Neville's wand.

"I'm trying."

"I know. It's good."

Both Hermione and Adie laughed as Ron's patronus, a Jack Russell, ran from his wand barking loudly and tripped up Neville. Harry walked on.

"This is really advanced stuff guys. You're doing so well."

"Expecto Patronum!"

Luna waved her wand and before her the hare twitched it's whiskers and then ran about the room. People ducked as it jumped over their heads, but then a tremendous shake halted all the chatter. The chandelier quivered and the walls rumbled. Everyone looked around as there was yet another bang. Luna turned and the hare vanished in a whisp of smoke. Dust fell in a large cloud as the banging grew louder and stronger. It was coming from the door and everyone gradually walked towards it.

The mirror shattered and a few people jumped, not knowing what was causing the noise. Fred and George raised their wands, but Adie pushed both of them down. Harry peered through a hole in the wall.

"I'll make short work of this."

Everyone froze as they recognised the voice. Harry ran back, dragging Nigel behind him.

"Bombarda Maxima!"

The wall blew apart and people screamed. Ron pulled back Hermione and Ginny, whist George tucked Adie safely away in his arms. When the smoke cleared the Inquisitorial Squad, which included the likes of Malfoy, who was missing, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, smirked triumphantly, whilst Umbridge looked ready to pounce. Speaking of Malfoy, he appeared tugging the one person nobody expected; Cho. Professor Umbridge's voice was almost hysterical.

"Get them!"

Everyone, apart from Harry, was dragged to Umbridge's office; Adie ungraciously by her hair.

"Get off her, Goyle!"

George's voice was venomous and icy. The Slytherin didn't flinch, but threw the squirming blonde into Hermione, nearly toppling both the girls onto the floor. Everyone was grumbling and muttering, but eventually they were forced back to their common rooms, detentions in hand. Everyone disappeared into their dorms, apart from the very few. Adie was rubbing her head as it was still throbbing. She sat down on the floor of the room and groaned.

"I'm ready to hit someone! Nearly half my hair is gone!"

Hermione chuckled humourlessly, she was horrified at getting a detention. Ron huffed silently and Ginny looked on the verge of tears, rubbing a bruise on her arm; Crabbe had grabbed her. Fred and George sat on the sofa. Adie winced a little when her boyfriend rested his hand on her head. He smoothed the untameable locks and she hugged her knees. Fred said what they were all thinking.

"What's going to happen now?"

Everybody shrugged. Just then the portrait hole swung open and Harry trudged in, hands in pockets. He looked like he was going to cry. Hermione sat up.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He swallowed thickly and his voice shook.

"Dumbledore..he..he's gone."

**We're getting near the end! Will update ASAP! TTFN! (RRFF)**


	29. A Hell of a Kiss

**hey I prewrote some chapters (yay me) so please RRFF! **

**Chapter 29 - Hell of a Kiss**

Without Dumbledore, Umbridge was given free reign of the entire school. She became headmaster and her grouchy orders could be heard booming through speakers throughout the whole building. Hogwarts suddenly seemed the worst place to be. Hermione had recounted to her friends that she had seen Filch tipping the paintings so that those within them fell out and vanished, leaving black, empty canvasses. Every day the doors were bolted heavily shut, and no one dared disobey the rules for the threat of expelling was high in the air

The whole of Dumbledore's Army were forced to sit in the Great Hall and write lines. It was their punishment and Harry warned them to write slowly for the quills cut the skin and used blood to write with. Whilst they wrote, the headmistress sat all high and mighty, looking down at her subjects with amusement of their suffering.

As Adie started the next line, she saw Fred and George lift their heads to glare at Umbridge. Her hand was in agony and she didn't want to look down as she felt a small trickle, of her own blood, roll onto the parchment she wrote. Tears packed up in her eyes and she felt queasy. She regretted being a fast writer.

Once the detention was over, they all flooded out of the hall. Ron and Hermione gave Adie a glance as they left.

"You look really pale."

"I'm fine."

It wasn't true, and they knew it. All their hands hurt like hell. George, as he walked out with Fred, saw her white face and went up to her.

"Adie, are you ok?"

She tried to speak, but she knew that she couldn't lie to him. All she could do was hug him. Hermione patted her back and Ron looked at her worried.

"I'll take her to Madame Pomfrey."

"Ok."

"You don't mind, Fred?"

His twin smiled.

"Course I don't."

The group saw Cho, standing helpless in the hallway, but they all just brushed past her. Hermione, Fred and Ron parted to the common room. George held Adie's hand as they walked to the Hospital Wing. He stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"I will make her pay for doing this."

She looked up at him with sad, grey eyes.

"She would just expel you..."

George wrapped an arm round her and squeezed her shoulders.

"I don't care. The witch can't do this to people...especially you."

Adie felt her heart skip. George was so sweet, even though he didn't always show it under his jokey impression. She stopped and tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you."

They walked on, gradually getting closer to the Hospital Wing. George decided to lighten the mood.

"You know we aren't supposed to be this close? Eight inches remember."

Adie chuckled and shook her head.

"Ah well then, I'll just have to do this."

She pulled her hand from his and backed away down the hall. George pouted as he looked at her.

"Aww..but now I can't kiss you!"

The girl tried to hide her blush.

"Tough!"

George grinned wickedly and advanced after her. Adie giggled and began running down the corridor, making a mad dash for the Hospital Wing. George was fast, but didn't catch her as she burst into the room. Madame Pomfrey was treating to Padma Patil and Lavender Brown when Adie entered. She huffed.

"Another one?"

The older woman sat Adie down on a chair, after finishing with her previous patients. She took Adie's hand and waved her wand. The deep incision knitted itself together, leaving only a faint scar which read 'I must not tell lies'

"There's nothing I can do about the scarring, but have a drink of this for the nausea."

"Thank you."

Adie smiled gratefully and as she took a sip of the weird drink, she noticed how George was missing from the room. He was probably hiding. She was allowed to go after that and as she walked out, a pair of hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back against a wall.

"Boo."

She giggled and looked up at George, who had a crooked smile on his face.

"Hello."

"So how about that kiss?"

Adie pondered. George found it adorable the way her lips pouted in thought.

"Hmm I don't know."

"Tough I still want one!"

He gave her his best puppydog eyes, which caused something inside her to melt.

"..just one!"

George pressed his lips against hers and she gladly welcomed them, wrapping her arms round his back. The boy placed his hands on her waist and gently pressed her back against the wall, tilting her head a little to he could get better access to her lips.

Adie smiled, but her heart froze when George's mouth opened a little and his tongue grazed her bottom lip, causing her to shiver. He took this as a good sign and did it again with the same reaction. Adie opened her mouth and hesitantly poked her tongue out. She had never kissed anybody or anything like this before, but when she touched something, which she thought was George's lips, and he shuddered, she thought it was ok. George moved his hands to cup her face as Adie's fingers ran up and into his hair. Her tongue ran along the top of his and something in George tightened and he quickly pulled away. Both were breathless.

"Don't do that..."

The pupils in George's hazel eyes were blown wide and Adie wondered if hers were the same. She frowned though as she wondered if she'd done something wrong. George elaborated.

"Its not that I didn't enjoy you doing that..heck that was one hell of a kiss, but I can't risk..and your to..."

He hoped she realised what he was getting at, that it was far to early and she was too young for their relationship to become that physical, no matter how much he wanted it. Adie seemed to understand as her cheeks went a darker shade of pink.

"Oh!"

"Yeah..."

She covered her mouth with her hands and started chuckling. George too shook his head and laughed. Adie slapped his arm playfully.

"Warn yourself of that before you put your tongue in my mouth!"

"If I recall you put yours in mine first!"

She covered her ears.

"Eew that sounded so wrong!"

He laughed and lent over to whisper on her ear, his voice rough and husky.

"I could've said worse!"

Adie felt her eyes widen and she gawked at George who struggled not to laugh.

They walked back to the common room bickering about who instigated the "hell of a kiss" and in the end, George shut Adie up, by quickly pressing a quick peck to her tempting mouth. She stood there, stunned, as he vanished up to his dorm, a victorious grin on his face.

Adie didn't even care about anything as she thought about the kiss. She cared and really liked George, but she couldn't help but feel that there was something more under all that. She was still pondering that when Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged and retold their exciting tale of Hagrid's half-brothers a Hermione's new admirer: the giant Graup

**cheers ttfn**.


	30. To Pull a Weasley

**Hey again same as before please!**

**Chapter 30 - To Pull A Weasley**

Adie was feeling nervous, not only because today she was starting her O. , but also because George had told her that he and Fred were pulling a Weasley. She had no idea what it was to pull a Weasley, but she only hoped that Umbridge wouldn't find out.

Harry wasn't overly happy with her or Hermione as they'd both given him a lecture about Snape chucking him out of his Occlumency lessons. However he was just as nervous as them with the looming O. . Adie smiled at them nervously and turned to the twins who were waiting with them before they went in. Fred grinned at them all.

"Good luck with your exams!"

"Thanks Fred!"

The twin gave her a hug, then proceeded to wish the rest of her friends "Good Luck" as well. George hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"See you very soon, babe."

"Only in a couple of hours."

He grinned.

"That's what you think!"

With no explanation of the statement both the twins walked away down the corridor and out of sight. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Harry shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as ours."

"Yes, Ronald, we are as clueless as you. Let's just get this over with."

Hermione turned and then walked into the hall. Everyone else followed her, all with the same sense of not caring whether or not they passed, but more of get in and get out.

It wasn't long into the exam, and Umbridge's heavy breathing along with the scratching of quills were the only sounds to be heard. Adie looked up from her semi-finished paper when she heard a bang against the door of the Great Hall. Looking around she saw that's several others had also lifted their heads, Harry included. When his gaze met her, she shrugged and then there was another bang.

Everyone was looking behind them now, and Umbridge's face contirted with worry. Who would dare disrupt her exam?! The vision in pink waddled towards the door, eyeing Harry as she went. She pulled open the doors and stepped out into the empty space.

A single firework flew into her face and sizzles before her eyes. It then flew into the Great Hall and Adie felt a smile creep onto her face. She could recognise that brand anywhere. Her eyes met Ron's and he too seemed to have realises whose it was. The blue light of the exploded sizzler faded and a whooshing sound replaced it. Umbridge took a few steps further away from the hall and peered round the corner. Suddenly two ginger heads swooped past her.

"All right professor?"

It was Fred and George! They zoomed into the hall and disrupted the still pieces of exam paper, flushing them into the air and tossing fireworks behind them. Bright colours erupted im the enchanted skies and people laughed. A few small ones fluttered down into the crowds and Adie giggled as Ron and Harry nearly got singed by a few. Her giggles were turned into a blush when Fred tossed George a firework, and when he threw it little sparkly pink hearts floated down by her head.

George also blushed, he didn't know it was going to do that. All the same though he high-fived his twin and threw more fizzing works into the hall. Umbridge swatted, ducked and glared at every single one of them, making jumpy frightened noises as pops and bangs filled the once quiet room.

Everyone started laughig when a firework teased Goyle, then chased Crabbe before finally exploding in a version if Malfoy's terrified face.

"Ready when you are!"

Hermione and Ron looked up to see the twins toss a large looking firework into the air. Adie shook her head as it exploded, covering everyone in sizzles. A large, bursting dragon swooped low and chased Umbridge from the hall, people whooping as she ran. Smoke flared from its nostrils and it chomped on her and exploded. Adie heard a whoosh as George swooped past her head.

"This is what it means to pull a Weasley!"

She laughed loudly and watched him expertly take to the air. Everyone applauded as all the notices and boards fell from their holders and crashed to the floor, shattering whatever glass remained in them. The dastardly twins then flew from the room and out of Hogwarts. The swarm of students chased after them, cheering and chanting their n

ames. Adie jogged with her friends just in time to see Fred and George toss a few remaining fireworks into the air above the lake. They burned a blazing W and then they were gone.

Every single person cheered and clapped, even tiny Professor Flitwick. Adie felt a little hurt that Geirge hadn't told her, but didn't let it bother her. He had made her exam a blast and that's all that mattered. She nudged Ron who was cheering loudly.

"Bet your proud of them?"

"Oh hell yeah! That was awesome! Wasn't it Hermione?"

The pair turned to see their friend crouching over Harry, who'd collapsed on the ground. He was panting wildly and they rushed forward.

"Harry?"

"What is wrong?"

Harry shook his head and attempted to get to his feet. He only said one word, with a terrified, shaky voice.

"Sirius!"

Thanks again! Ttfn "


	31. Secret Weapon

**Well here it is! Next chapter not got long left with book 5! :D Anywho keep reviewing etc. Luv ya! **

**Chapter 31 - Secret Weapon**

Harry had sped off back into the castle so fast, that Hermione, Adie and Ron barely managed to catch him. They were all out of breath as they jumped up stair after stair, all humour that had been around for Fred and George had now vanished completely. Hermione pleaded.

"Harry, are you sure?"

"I saw. It's just like with Mr Weasley. It's the door I've been dreaming about. I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have the last time. And it's in the Department of Mysteries!"

The group climbed up another stairwell and lost yet more puff. Adie grabbed her friend's arm as the staircase began spinning.

"Harry, please just listen to us!"

He turned, eyes slightly manic looking. Hermione elaborated for him.

"What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he is only hurting Sirius because he is trying to get to you?" 

Harry shook his head, the stair had almost finished turning and was coming back into place.

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? Hermione, he's the only family I've got left."

His friends looked at each other. They knew that there no convincing him, he had his mind set and was going to save Sirius. In other words, they had to go with him to keep him out of trouble. Ron sighed.

"So what do we do?" 

Harry pondered and then answered, taking off like a rocket up the stairs, again his friends tailing behind him.

"We'll have to use the Floo Network."

Adie shook her head as she ran.

"Umbridge has all the chimneys under surveillance!"

Harry quickly rounded the corner to Gryffindor Tower.

"Not all of them!"

It was a brief few minutes and then they were out again, running down the stairs towards one destination. They ran to Umbridge's all to familiar office. Harry pointed his wand at the lock and muttered.

"Alohomora."

The door unlocked with a quiet whoosh. Harry was the first to burst in, followed by Adie then Hermione then Ron. All of them took a second to stare at the walls, kittens, kittens everywhere! Adie let out a long whistle and Ron looked over at her.

"What? It's a lot of kittens!"

He chuckled and both of them looked round when Hermione cleared her throat. She glared at them.

"Oop sorry, not the time?"

"No."

Adie gave her friend a sheepish smile, then she and Ron hurried over to the blazing fire. Harry was bent right over the green flames.

"Alert the Order if you can."

Ron scoffed.

"Are you mental?! We're going with you!"

Harry glanced back at them and shook his head.

"It's too dangerous!"

Adie slapped him round the top of the head and glared down at him.

"You're so thick sometimes!"

Hermione crouched down and grabbed his shoulders.

"When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together!"

"That. You. Are."

Everybody froze at the voice. Adie whispered.

"Is there any chance, any chance at all, that she can't see us?"

Her friends looked at her with unamused looks and she shrugged. The Inquisitorial Squad grabbed them and they were forced into a line behind Umbridge's desk, apart from Harry who was shoved roughly into a chair by Umbridge herself. The woman was quivering with appeared to be excited rage. Soon Ginny, Neville and Luna were rounded up. Malfoy shoved Neville and the boy crashed into Hermione.

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl!"

Umbridge gave the line a glance and then bent over to glare at Harry.

"You were going to Dumblededore, weren't you?"

Harry shook his head.

"No."

Adie cried out when Harry head jerked to the side as Umbridge slapped him round the face. Goyle held up a large hand to stop Ron running forward.

"Liar!"

"You sent for me headmistress?"

Snape's slippery voice drifted from the doorway. They all looked over at the Potions Master pleadingly. Snape looked back at them with slight amusement, but mainly indignantly. Umbridge turned to him, a wild look in her eyes.

"Ah yes, Snape. The time has come fore answers, whether they want to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

The dark haired, hooked nosed man looked over at her with a flick of his hair.

"I'm afraid that you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of which on Miss Chang."

Realisation hit them all. So that was how they had found out about the Room of Requirement! Cho hadn't willingly told them, she had been forced to! Harry glanced over at Adie and Hermione. Snape continued.

"Unless you wished to poison him. And I assure you, I would have greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you."

The teacher turned to go and Adie jerked her head to Harry. Snape was part of the Order, he could get a message out. Harry appeared to have understood as he cried out.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

Snape turned his head. Umbridge began to shake again.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?"

The Potions Master was looking at them all with a curious expression and it was hard to tell if he believed them or not. Snape shrugged to Umbridge.

"No idea."

And with that, he was gone, and no one was any the wiser if Snape would help them or not. Umbridge's shoulders began to quiver again.

"Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security...you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

Adie looked mortified.

"It's illegal!"

Hermione nodded. Umbridge turned over her picture of the minister.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him."

As Umbridge readied her wand, Hermione struggled forward and bellowed.

"Tell her Harry!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Tell me what?"

Hermione's voice shook.

"Well if you won't tell her where it is, I will."

Everyone was gradually getting more and more confused. What on earth was Hermione on about?

"Where what is?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon!"

Ron's face contorted in confusion and he looked to Adie, who shrugged. Umbridge grinned widely, as if she'd won some great prize. Soon it was just Adie, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna...along with the Inquisitorial Squad. Harry and Hermione had taken Umbridge to find the "secret weapon" of Dumbeldore's. Whatever that was... Adie and Ron were looking for some way out of their current situation.

"Ron...look at the table."

Her voice was a low mutter so only her friend could hear it He glanced at the table and felt a small smile when he saw the pastels sitting on the desk.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I think you know what I'm suggesting."

Ron was about to reply when Malfoy punched him in the stomach and he doubled over, winded.

"What are you two whispering about?!"

Adie glared at him, then her face cracked into a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh nothing, Draco."

Her voice purred a little, making the blonde boy feel very uncomfortable.

"We were just discussing about how we wanted those sweets on the desk..."

"!he nice purple ones."

The Slytherins glanced over and grinned.

"Oh we don't think so."

And everyone, who wasn't in green, descended on the sweets; scoffing them down like they were going out of fashion. Both Ron and Adie started chuckling and then Ginny realised what the others had eaten and too joined in the chorus of laughter. Malfoy was the first to vomit and with that they seized the opportunity to grab their wands and run for it out of the room.

"How'd you get away?"

They were running across the bridge, meeting a very relieved looking Harry and Hermione. No one questioned where Umbridge was. Ron grinned at Adie.

"Told them we were hungry and wanted some sweets. They just told us to bugger off and ate the lot themselves."

Hermione looked impressed. Adie passed her, and Harry, back their wands.

"That was clever Ron."

Ron blushed and smirked, smugly.

"Has been known to happen."

Adie patted his arm and Neville clapped him on the shoulder.

"It was brilliant! Now how are we going to get to London?"

Harry's face fell and he shoved past them.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but I've got you into enough trouble as it is."

"Dumbledore's Army is supposed to be about doing something real. Or are those just words to you?"

Harry looked at Neville. He was right...it was about doing something real. The boy looked at his friends, ready to fight with him.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself mate."

"Yeah, we do wanna piece of the action as well!"

Harry cracked a smile at Adie's comment. He sighed and shrugged.

"So how are we going to get to London?"

Luna smiled, answering as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"We fly of course!"

**TA DA! WILL UPDATE ASAP (RRFF) TTFN!**


	32. The Death of Sirius Black

**Yikes! We're are reaching the end of this chapter. I predict only one more chapter on this book, maybe two short ones, and then we'll have started the Half Blood Prince! Seems like not that long ago since we started this book. Ah well we will just have to have more fun with the 6th book! Please carry on with your lovely reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! **

**Chapter 32 – The Death of Sirius Black**

The flight to the London was nerve racking, especially for Adie who couldn't actually see what she was flying on. She, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny had to trust Harry and Luna, for they could see the thestrals and knew that the skeletal horses would carry them all safely. After a shaky descent, Harry led them all to the right phone box and they all entered into the Ministry of Magic through the visitors entrance. The marble green hallways were abandoned and were quite eerie in the dark. The group of teens ran through the corridors and into the elevator. It went whirring down, down into the bowels of the Ministry, Adie felt her stomach shoot up and then come to a stop as the lift shuddered to a halt. A female voice rang clear as the grate doors slid open.

"Department of Mysteries."

As they started to run again, Harry skidded to a stop as he saw the door that haunted his dreams. His friends stopped behind him and also looked at the black wood ahead of them.

"This is it."

It was a short, but tense walk, Adie suddenly missed not having Fred there, to crack a joke, or George, to hold her hand and say it would be alright. The group stopped in front of the door and Harry, with a very shaky hand, pushed it open with a long, desolate creak. The room they stepped into was towered high with glass balls, all were filled with white smoke. Hermione glanced over to her friend as they began to jog through the aisles, Adie shrugged and quickly avoided colliding with a giant wall of labelled glass. Harry whispered numbers as they passed all the various shelves. Adie found it remarkable that he could see in such a dark light, it was hard enough to make out anything when the only light around was the occasional brightness of a whisp of smoke. Their wands also provided little beacons of white light, but the ceiling still remained invisible in the all-consuming blackness.

"Ninety-two, ninety-three, ninety-four...ninety-five."

He came to a halt and Ron crashed into his friend's back. In front of them lay a blank, empty space, no sign of anyone...anywhere. Harry turned round to look at his friends. They were all giving him confused looks and Adie couldn't help, but feel a sense of impending dread swirling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes met Hermione and Ron's, and she knew that they were feeling the same...they had tried to warn him.

"He should be here."

"Harry. It's got your name on it."

Everyone looked at Neville, he was staring up at a head-high shelf. A single glass orb sat collecting dust. Harry went forward and tenderly picked it up. It filled his palm and his fingers gently clasped around the glass. As soon as he did so, the smoke turned even more cloudy and a face began to appear in the mugginess of it all. The raspy voice of a woman merely whispered from it, and they all strained to hear the few words she had to say.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not..."

Hermione tapped Adie's shoulder and whispered.

"I have a very bad feeling about this..."

The rough voice of the witch continued.

"...for neither can live while the other survives."

And with that the face vanished and the ball went quiet. Ron tapped Hermione's arm and she looked to where he was staring wordlessly. The blonde girl looked also and called out.

"Harry!"

He turned and stared with his friends. A lone, cloaked, masked figure was walking up to them...the size of a man...a death eater. Harry's voice did not waver as he held up his wand and addressed the stranger.

"Where's Sirius?" 

A recognisable voice emerged and Adie's eyes widened. She knew that voice.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams..."

The person drew their wand and passed it over their face, evaporating the mask. It revealed the hawk-like face of Lucius Malfoy. The man stood before them, smiling cruelly.

"...and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy."

Harry's knuckles tightened over the glass.

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it."

Mad cackling came from behind Mr Malfoy and another figure started to emerge from the dark. Heels clicked against the floor and the crazy, haired woman was twirling a dark curl round her wand. She looked positively manic, eyes sunk in and black...Bellatrix Lesrange; Sirius' cousin.

"He's knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby. Potter!"

She spat his name coldly and Neville flinched; he too had recognised the witch before him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?!"

Bellatrix tilted her head, mouth slightly ajar, before it twisted into a malice grin.

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?"

As she begun to cackle, Neville tried to walk forward, Luna and Ginny holding him back as he raised his wand.

"Better now that they're about to be avenged!" 

Both of the enemies now had their wands raised, Lucius cut in between them, pushing Bellatrix's arm down.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down shall we? All we want is that prophecy."

Harry never tore his gaze away from him.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?!"

Lestrange drew back, insulted.

"You dare speak his name? YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!" 

Malfoy held up a hand and glared at her sternly.

"It's alright. He's just a curious lad, aren't you?"

Ginny began tugging on the back of Adie and Ron's shirts. The pair looked round and he girl pointed around them, subtly. More death eaters had now surrounded them, Harry appeared to be unaware as he stared coldly into Lucius Malfoy's cold, feelingless eyes.

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really."

Around him, his friends were standing at all angles, wands raised in defence to the oncoming, imposing people. Lucius hesitantly took a step forward.

"Haven't you always wondered the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret to your scar?"

He looked genuinely honest, but Harry knew better.

"All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

Malfoy held out his hand, Lestrange just at his heels, like a cowering puppy. Adie kept her wand pointed at them, though her eyes darted around at her friends. Harry had not looked away from Lucius yet, not once.

"I've waited 14 years..."

"I know..."

"I guess I can wait a little longer, NOW!"

In that instant everybody shouted.

"STUPEFY!"

Some of the death eaters managed to block the jinxes, others were not so lucky. The group ran and ran, getting separated as they turned various corners. Hermione, Ron, Adie and Harry managed to stay together and screamed when a smoky vision of Malfoy appeared before them. Harry jinxed him and they ran on. Hermione and Adie waved their wands, whilst Ron shouted Stupefy over and over, and caused the shelves to collapse on top of the death eaters pursuing them. They all screamed as the group ran into one another, reuniting them. A death eater flew towards them, Ginny stood firm and raised her wand.

"Reducto!"

Ron looked highly impressed. The man flew back with a groan and all the shelves began to collapse in one large tidal wave of smashing glass. Adie grabbed Ginny and pulled her back as a shard of glass came flying at her. She flinched as the sharp edge grazed along her face, feeling blood roll down her cheek. They all ran until they saw the door, wrenched it open and plummeted down into oblivion. Something caught them before they hit the ground and dropped them safely. Ron rolled onto his back and panted heavily. Amazingly the glass ball hadn't shattered.

"Department of Mysteries, they got that bit right, didn't they?" 

An empty archway stood in the centre of the room. Harry edged towards it.

"The voices, can you tell what they're saying?"

Adie looked at Hermione.

"There aren't any voices, Harry."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Luna spoke.

"I hear them too."

"Harry, it's just an empty archway...please Harry!"

Hermione's voice wavered with fear. Harry suddenly snapped round and raised his wand.

"Get behind me!"

They gathered behind him, but in a manic whir of death eaters, Adie felt herself being torn away. When she finally gathered her bearing, she could see that a bruised looking man had his arm round her throat, wand against her temple. Everybody, but Harry was in a similar situation. Lucius marched forward and sneered at the teens attempt to escape. The man made his threat, the prophecy for his friends. If Harry didn't comply, then they would all die in front of him. Reluctantly he placed the prophecy into the outstretched palm. Lucius inhaled deeply as the smoke clouded and turned black, a bright light glowed behind him. Adie gasped.

"Get away from my godson!"

Sirius punched Lucius square in the face. More white lights began to appear and suddenly the Order of the Phoenix were there to save the day. Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Lupin...all of them. They threw off the villains and jinxes of red and green flew across the room. Adie, who'd now been relieved of the death eater holding her, jumped down and joined Tonks, Hermione and Ginny in safety.

"DAD?!"

Franklin Haw turned as his daughter ran at him. He hugged her tightly, before scolding her.

"What were you thinking?! You know what, it doesn't matter! We'll talk later young lady!"

He jumped up and passed down Luna. Mad cackling filled the room. As they looked over to see into the fight, now joined by Ron and Neville, Harry stood alongside Sirius defending against Lucius and another death eater. Harry shot a spell and it blasted the other enemy away. Sirius smiled, but didn't look over; he was too caught up in the moment.

"Nice one, James!"

Sirius and Lucius duelled admirably, but once the blonde man was shot away, one deadly curse and a flash of green light filled the room.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix Lestrange had hit Sirius...with the killing curse. Sirius flinched as it hit him, then he rolled his eyes and fell back into the archway. Everyone stopped, Harry started crying out and yelling. It couldn't...no Sirius! Remus ran forward and grabbed his shoulders to restrain him, but it was to no avail. Harry chased after the female and vanished out of sight.

"You could've gotten yourselves killed!"

The group hung their heads as Moody told them off, he did it much harsher than Franklin, who looked just as grim. Faint sounds of duelling could be heard down the corridor as they walked solemnly. No one had said anything about Sirius, but tears rolled down many faces and filled many eyes. As they turned a corner, Kingsley gasped. And then the Minister for Magic appeared, and Voldemort vanished.

**Will update ASAP! TTFN**


	33. Worth Fighting For

**Here is the last chapter of book 5! So please read, review, fave and follow!**

**Chapter 33 -Worth Fighting For**

There was no heroes welcome waiting for them back at Hogwarts, no fireworks, not that they were expecting any. Voldemort was back, the Ministry was in terror and Sirius was dead. Madame Pomfrey nearly had a fit cleaning them all up. It was after a couple of days until they started settling back into their classes, all except Harry.

Over the last week many titles cropped up in the Daily Prophet; ones such as DUMBLEDORE, POTTER VINDICATED and UMBRIDGE SUSPENDED, PENDING INVESTIGATION (which was a joy for the entire school) and finally HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS. Dumbledore was reinstated as headmaster, which got the school feeling much more like home again.

It was the second last day of the school year, it had flown by, and they were all sitting to breakfast

"Apparently there's rumours that Fudge is going to resign..."

Adie lowered the copy of the paper she was holding and looked up. A faint, pink mark lined her cheek of where she'd received her scratch; Madame Pomfrey told her that safely there'd e no scarring. Ron looked over at her and shrugged, he still had a faint black eye.

"I'm not surprised, after all the stuff he's bloody put us through."

Hermione nodded, but said nothing and Harry poked at his eggs. His three friends looked over at him worriedly, he had hardly spoken.

"He hem."

Professor McGonagall was standing behind Adie and Hermione. She had a strained smile on her face.

"Professor?"

Their Head of House passed Harry a small piece of parchment.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you before the feast later."

Without another word she turned and walked back up to the staff table. Harry opened up the note and stared at Dumbeldore's scrawly handwriting requesting to see him. He scrunched it up in his fist. Hermione looked at him.

"Harry you've got to stop blaming yourself."

"But it's my fault..."

"There was nothing you could've done.."

Harry swallowed hard. Adie stretched her arm and took his hand. Harry jerked and withdrew it. He stood hurriedly, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'll see you guys later."

He quickly left the Great Hall. Ron stood to go after him, but Adie shook her head.

"Now isn't the time, Ron, he's hurting bad."

"That's why he needs to know we're there for him!"

"He does, he just can't see it right now. Give him time."

With a sigh, Ron sat back down and returned to his breakfast. They finished up and then went to their morning classes. They all had potions with Snape, which seemed to go rather quickly. Adie turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll meet you guys in Transfiguration."

Confused, her friends walked out of the class. Adie walked over to the Potions Master he didn't look or turn around.

"What do you want,. Miss Haw?"

"Thank you...for sending the Order..."

Snape froze and turned slowly. He looked positively stunned, as if someone had hit him with a Stupefy jinx. Adie elaborated.

"I'm just assuming that it was you who sent for them, and you...you saved our lives...so thanks."

As if pulled from his daze, Snape rolled his eyes.

"I do not look for gratitude, Miss Haw. Now do get out."

Adie nodded, knowing that deep down he must at least be a little happy she said thanks, and walked from the class.

Once the classes of the day were over, the whole school finished packing their trunks and went down for the feast.

…

It was early the next day, and it was time to go home. Adie had stored her school robes safely in her trunk and had traded them for a pair of washed out jeans, still stained with troll blood, a large grey cardigan and plain red top. She had tucked her hair safely under her bowler hat, which today she had turned to a mousey grey. Giving her appearance a final once over in the mirror, she slung her rucksack over her shoulder and walked out of her dorm. She caught up to Ginny and Hermione and the three of them began walking down to the train. In the swarm of students, the girls caught up to Ron, Neville and Harry, also managing to bump into Luna on route.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me."

They all looked over at Harry, who looked brighter than he did before. Hermione smiled gently.

"And what's that?"

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, even though we've got a fight ahead of us; we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have?"

Adie looked over.

"Mhm?"

"Yeah?"

Their friend nodded.

"Something worth fighting for."

It was true. They wanted to fight for each other, for their freedom, for their future. Ron patted Harry on the arm and then climbed onto the train. Hermione, Harry and Adie climbed on after him, then they were headed for home. The ride was quiet, Hermione was reading her book, Adie was doing a sudoku in the Prophet and Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess. There was hardly any chatter, and before they knew it, the train was pulling into the station. Hermione looked up.

"Oh, we're back in London..."

"What?"

"Already?"

Ron jumped up and cheered.

"HAHA! My bishop just killed your queen and that's me won!...oh we are home!"

Adie chuckled pushed her hat into her bag, her hair now tumbled lazily over her shoulders. Harry passed Hermione her satchel and grabbed his own bag. Ron opened the compartment door and they all walked off. No one was on the platform, so they assumed that their families were waiting on the other side of the barrier. Adie pushed her trolley through the wall first. When she reemerged, she only saw her dad and Mrs Weasley waiting for them. Her spirits sunk a little, she hoped that Fred and George would've been there. Ron appeared behind her, then Harry and finally Hermione. Together they walked over, Franklin didn't smile, but hugged his daughter all the same.

"Hi Dad."

"Adrian."

Obviously he was still annoyed her. He turned and addressed Hermione.

"We're taking you back to your parents, Hermione."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Haw."

Mrs Weasley rushed over to the girls and hugged them tightly.

"Oh, we were so glad to hear that you were all safe."

The witch kissed their cheeks and then hugged Ron again. Ron rolled his eyes.

"So where's Fred and George?"

It was Harry who asked. Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Well they're in Diagon Alley, finishing off the sale of their new shop, harry, dear, thank you so much for giving them the money."

"It was no trouble at all."

Franklin turned and smiled.

"Alright Molly, that's us off. Adrian and Hermione are going to yours during the holidays?"

Mrs Weasley smiled brightly.

"Ah yes, so we'll see you during the summer, girls."

"Ok."

They said their goodbyes to Harry and Ron and then walked out of the station. Hermione walked a little ways behind Adie and her dad.

"Are you mad?"

"A little, Adrian, do you know what could've happened?"

"Yes dad..."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Well it's your life."

Adie stopped and looked at him.

"I know, Dad."

**Ok we're now finished book 5 and will be starting book 6! Woohoo! carry on rrff! TTFN will update asap (please vote/nominate for my story "A Return Journey" by going on Twitter etcand looking on the Watty Award 2014 and the author CrazeeDayz) **


End file.
